Mini Tank Shen
by lamune.soda
Summary: Lulu's Whimsy spell has gone off course, colliding with the Eye of Twilight. A spell that should've lasted for 5 seconds instead has long term side-effects on Shen. OOC warning and Extreme fluffiness...some suggestive themes
1. Shin 1

**A/N: Been having trouble finding the time to update my stories, but I felt like I really needed to write this story as my ninja, Shen, is getting unnecessary hate from everyone. Don't hate.**

* * *

Lulu and Veigar were studying in the archives at the Institute of War, hoping to learn new spells for the sake of their own goals. The yordles quickly find themselves anxious to try out the newly acquired knowledge on each other, starting with Veigar.

"This spell will eradicate all that is TEEMO!" Veigar shouted as he shoots a black matter electro-ball at Lulu who stands guard, but everything goes awry as the Tiny Master of Evil ends up shocking himself, turning into a pile of ash.

"Hey hey, you okay?" Lulu asks, poking the angry debris with her staff. Veigar stands back up dusting himself off and goes on standby for Lulu's attack. Charging up her magic, Lulu unleashes a blinding blast that forces Veigar to lift up his gauntlet to shield himself. The act causes the shining orb to bounce off and fly out the window, leaving the yordles in disbelieve. As the two head for the window, they find the orb disappearing in the distance. Thinking of chasing after it, Lulu and Veigar run towards the door but are lifted up by their hats to come face to face with Ryze. Looking beyond angry, Ryze turn their bodies in the direction of the destruction caused by their fun. A few seconds later, the two yordles didn't hesitate to blame one another.

Following the runaway orb, with the Institute of War and an electrical storm fading from view, it travels near the island of Ionia where a battle was brewing between bitter rivals. The Eye of Twilight stands in the court yard of the new Order of the Shadows. Zed waits on the other side with disciples in the way of Shen's path for balance or revenge.

"As expected of my brother, even without the others, you are worthy of being a survivor of my wraith of years past." Zed compliments him, pointing out the dead bodies sprawled behind Shen.

"How dare you speak of brotherhood." Shen says, glaring at him, almost forgetting the other ninjas blocking his way.

"Come now, Shen, you're not going to tell me you came here to restore balance when you clearly want to cut me down on your own whim. You're alone, but you shall soon be an orphan no longer." Zed preaches as he walks towards the last descendent of the Kinkou.

"Your words speak the truth, Zed. I am alone and I may very well die today by your hand, but that doesn't mean I can't bring you down with me!" Shen yells charging Zed while cutting down those who stood in his way.

"Then let this be our final confrontation, Shen!" Zed yells back, dashing towards the tank.

The fight between rivals rages into something that is only seen between two forces who truly despise each other with every inch of their being. Cutting up the area around them including some disciples who were foolish enough to intervene. The weather even started to change into something fierce. The fight made its way towards a cliff's edge and each ninja bared their fair share of damage. Shen's vorpal blade ricochets off Zed's razor shuriken, leaving Shen with one sword. Being surrounded by Zed's shadows, Zed uses death mark to finish Shen off, but at the last minute, he shadow dashes to his other sword then begins charging at the Master of Shadows. Right before Zed could switch with his shadow, Shen uses vorpal bade again, disrupting his technique. Zed guards with both blades, but Shen's desperate attempt to cut down his greatest foe gave him the strength to cut through the claws of Zed. In slow motion, sparks fly as Shen's sword slices through steel, making it's way towards Zed, but all that effort was for naught as dark spheres blast Shen off the cliff, knocking him unconscious.

Zed was caught off guard seeing his life-long rival gone from his view. Feeling exhausted, Zed falls on his back to catch his breath.

"Get out of my way, you imbeciles!" Syndra yells, knocking shadow disciples to the side and making her way towards Zed.

"Syndra, why are you here?" Zed asks, slowly pulling out Shen's sword from his leg.

"Saving your life! I always knew Ionians were scum, even to stoop as low as attacking others outside the Fields of Justice." Syndra saying in anger, helping Zed with his injury.

"Search for the body, the League must not know of this." Zed orders everyone before retreating to Syndra's island. Zed handed the sword to another shadow member telling him to place it with his trophies. The balance has now shifted indefinitely.

* * *

Shen's fall to Valoran was endless, but so many feelings he blocked out for so many years started to leak out. Hate, regret, despair flooded his mind as his final moments are spent as a failure. Shen's last thoughts were of Akali and Kennen, but before he could meet his end, Shen is hit by the orb of light sent by Lulu then continues to fall into a river. Losing conscience again, Shen drifts down the river ever so slowly into the rising sun.

Feeling a cool breeze from an open window, Shen slowly opens his eyes to find a place unknown to him and not just that, he had no recollection of anything. Confused, Shen catches a glimpse of a small animal on the counter top of a dresser, doing the same movements he was doing. Climbing down from the bed then up on the counter, Shen places a tiny, blue paw on his reflection. "Who are you? Who am I? Are you a friend?" Shen asks his reflection which came out as barks. A door suddenly opened, revealing Akali with a tired look on her face. Closing the door then shuffling towards the bed, Akali falls over on her soft mattress. Curious Shen makes his way towards Akali, while struggling with his small size. Shen then paws at Akali, who turns her head and starts scratching his head.

"You looked pretty beaten up when I found you by the river, but you seem perfectly fine with only three days rest. You're a real tank...a furry one at that."Akali says now rubbing his belly.

"You must be a friend. You smell really good, friend." Shen thinks to himself enjoying the treatment.

"Speaking of which, our tank is missing and still no word from him. Hope he's alright." Akali says under her breath, lifting Shen over her head.

"Akali, we're being summoned!" Kennen shouts from outside.

"Well, gotta go... I'll call you Shin since you look too much like Shen in my perspective." Akali tells newly named Shin, before hugging him some more.

"I am Shin and she is Akali. Akali. Akali. Akali." Shin repeats in his head as he is placed on the floor in front of some food and water. Distracted for a second he notices Akali gone and begins feeling depressed with his only friend gone. Without touching his food, Shin sits quietly at the door, waiting.


	2. Shin 2

Hours go by, but that doesn't stop Shin from waiting patiently at the door for Akali. Finally at the end of the day, all that waiting pays off, as the Fist of Shadow makes her entrance into the cabin. Shin begins pawing at Akali's legs while wagging his tail in delight seeing his friend again. Akali picks him up and starts patting his head, talking about how her day went at the League.

"You didn't touch your food at all, Shin." Akali tells the cub, surprised to see him still full of energy.

Before Akali could take a bath, she decided to eat something hoping to encourage Shin to have some nourishment of his own. As she suspected, when she ate, Shin ate. Eating at a short table, Akali helps herself to some rice and fish while Shin enjoys some chopped-up chicken. Currently going through Akali's mind was what to do with Shin as he is a stray and it may be a hassle raising him. Noticing the wolf cub cleaning out his bowl, Akali decided to test something out.

"~Shin" She calls and immediately Shin runs over waiting for command.

"You sure picked that up fast." She admits as Shin stares at her with his big yellow eyes.

"Let's see what else you can learn in a day." And with that Shin was taught the basics in a matter of minutes from sitting to fetching particular items. Feeling satisfied, Akali finally decided to take a bath in which Shin gladly chased after her. A Japanese styled bathroom with a large bath and wooden flooring, the room was already foggy with the constant flow of hot water going through the house. But before they could get in, the female ninja striped from her green garbs in the laundry room, leaving them in a basket. Confused about this action, Shin kept investigating the laundry bin without noticing Akali already washing herself.

"Where did Akali go? I smell her but she's not here. Akali! Akali!" Shin whines as he continues circling around her clothes.

"Shi~n, come here~." Her voice carries over and Shin runs inside the bathroom, to find a soapy Akali. "Hold still." she says as a stream of warm water pours over the cub. Akali takes precaution making sure to cover his ears so water doesn't get in. Lightly scrubbing his fur and occasionally asking him to "shake" to get his front paws, then finally giving him one more rinse. They both take a dip in the bath to melt away the fatigue, or at least Akali did and as Akali was sitting shoulder deep in the water, Shin was mounted on one of her knees where he would swim between her knees and shoulders. Shin stopped on top of her knees, looking at her as if he was waiting for a command, but instead of orders, Akali pinched some fur on his shoulders, twisting them to make spikes.

"Oh yeah, you look just like Shen...if he were a baby wolf." She says scratching his chin before getting out.

Heading towards the sink after drying off, Akali begins brushing her teeth and feels a furry critter below, still wrapped in a towel, wondering what she was doing. Looking down, she knew it would be a good idea to get Shin used to getting his teeth clean, therefore she took out another toothbrush and commenced brushing his baby teeth on the counter at the same time she did hers. Making him mirror what she did, including rinsing their mouths, Akali found Shin to possibly be the most cooperative pet alive. All fresh and clean, the two finally head to bed where Akali was in nothing but white panties and a short kimono without bothering tying it. Laying on her back with Shin sleeping on the pillow next her head, Akali once again began to worry about Shen's disappearance. Shen was alive, but not even the League could figure out his location. She later falls asleep, knowing that worrying about it won't solve it.

* * *

The following morning, Akali's bed sheets begin to stir. "Stop it, Shen. That tickles." She murmurs and moans in between, but that overwhelming sensation finally broke her out of that fantasy as she bolted up and removed her sheets to find Shin licking the sole of her foot.

"Geez. The amount of gold I would give to make that dream happen" Akali pouts, grabbing Shin and heading to the washroom to freshen up.

Placing the cub on the counter with a toothbrush in her mouth and holding another in Shin's, the two go through the motions and head out for the Institute of War to get a hefty meal. Teleporting there in an instant, with Shin in hand, the two find themselves in front of the main building of the League. Akali places Shin on the ground only to regret it after he ran off towards the building. "Shin! Wait!" Akali cried, chasing after the surprisingly quick wolf cub. They ran up the stairs, through the halls, and eventually into the mess hall. Not many champions were eating, which was a relief for Akali knowing how there was a "no pets allowed" policy and with less people, she could sneak Shin in more easily. Akali spots Shin standing himself up against Kennen's chair as he chows down on some beef ramen. Akali rushing apparently gained notice.

"What's wrong, Akali? You didn't overdue any training did you?" Kennen asked taking a break from his food.

"Oh nothing, just rushed over here is all." Akali says, observing Shin slowly making his way up the bench and into Kennen's blind side.

"Yeah, I kinda did the same with Shen still missing and all. The summoners still can't locate him, but his presence is definitely felt somewhere on Runeterra." Kennen continued.

"At least that's something. Shin will show up eventually." Akali assured.

"Shin? You mean...Woah!" Kennen pointed out Akali's mistake before getting his noodles snatched from his chopsticks. While Shin happily chows down on the noodles on Kennen's lap, Akali begins to explain after getting something to eat plus some extra.

"Well, this is Shin. When we searched for Shen after his disappearance, I stumbled upon him, so I decided to nurse him back to health." Akali says, occasionally feeding Shin a sausage on her lap.

"Feels like you replaced Shen with a dog." Kennen says with a sweatdrop over his head.

"Shin's a wolf, but for the time being he might as well be Shen. Just look at him, Kennen. Blue fur, yellow eyes, his extreme attraction towards us." Akali defends, holding Shin to Kennen's face which resulted in him getting licked.

"A...anyway, you only had him for a few days. What makes you think he likes you especially?" Kennen says, going against having a pet.

"Watch, Kennen." She says placing Shin on the ground.

"This is what he learned in a day." Akali says then gives a series of commands in which Shin follows flawlessly. Even the "hide" command where Shin goes prone on the ground and places his paws over his eyes received praise.

"Fine, Shin knows a few tricks, but any dog...I mean wolf can do that." Kennen shoots back.

"Then I just need to teach him the art of war, right? Make him part of the Kinkou Order" Akali says.

Kennen just gives Akali a confused look and an even more surprised look as she places a knife in Shin's mouth. Turning back to her plate, she tosses a sausage in front of Shin, who instinctively spins, cutting the piece of meat into pieces.

"See~, Shin can do it." She says, taking the knife out of his mouth before facing Kennen.

"Hmph...As long as it doesn't distract you from your training, then it's fine I guess. Even if Shen's not around, he can tell if we were slacking off." Kennen says finishing his meal.

"Don't worry, Kennen. It's as if Shen left Shin here as his replacement to fill the void." Akali added in high spirits then headed out with Shin following close behind. Thus begins Akali and Shin's deep relationship as master and apprentice.


	3. Blood Moon Ruri 1

Days of Shin, the loyal wolf cub, continued on and Akali saw no end to this friendship, but it only takes one mistake to ruin it. That mistake begins in the City of Progress, Piltover, where Akali was asked to meet up with some champions to discuss strategy for upcoming battles. The meeting was at a small restaurant located on the busiest street in the city. Just as Akali and Shin walk in, a waiter immediately faces Akali telling her that pets are prohibited in their establishment. After a short argument, Akali regretfully agreed and went outside to tell Shin not to go anywhere. Hearing her command, Shin whined at first, but then barked to assure her and Akali went back inside telling him she won't take long.

Shin was by the steps of the restaurant sitting idly by, occasionally yawning despite waiting only a few minutes. What Shin wasn't aware of was the animal control patrolling the area hunting down strays and not wearing anything to identify himself, Shin was soon looking up at a large figure in a jumpsuit with a restraint pole at hand. Watching the loop slowing going around his neck, at the last second, Shin backed away before the rope could take hold of him. He quickly dashes off, but didn't get far as a net wrapped itself around him. Another man in a jumpsuit was holding a gun and told the other to retrieve Shin, on top of that, he started bragging about how his record for catching the most strays in the city is unmatched.

From the net to a small metal cage on a cart loaded with other animals, Shin began to howl, but the crowds completely drained out the noise. He then tried chewing on the metal bars, but that only angered the catchers to point where one of them took a taser baton and shocked the poor Shin, knocking him out.

"Is that alright, boss?" The driver of the cart asked.

"Of course it is, these cages are expensive and one half dead mutt isn't hurtin' anybody."The animal control mvp smugly says, before taking a seat next to his partner.

The cart started moving further and further away from where Akali was and she had no idea all that just happened. The men in control of the cart were also unaware of something. Shin, still out cold, began changing. All his fur turned white except for some red markings on his face, a black tipped tail and a Hannya mask appeared on his back. It was not long after that when all memories belonging to Shin disappeared as a new Shen awoke confused yet calm. Looking around the city from his small cage, Shen took in the sights including some free food when the cart would occasionally stop and children would spot Shen, giving him jerky or fruit. Some children would even ask the animal control guys if they could have him, but they would just ignore them after asking the kids for an unreasonable amount of gold. The pair could have gotten away with a sweet deal with wealthier people but they never paid mind to the actual animal the children were referring to.

* * *

Coming from the opposite direction was the Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri, who was bar hopping and raising her popularity. The occasional group of men captivated by her beauty always on her tail was starting to bore her, making her want to change locations for a different source of fun.

"The attention is great, but never knew how easy the men of Piltover were." Ahri says to herself as she walked down the street, observing the many items for sale in the shops' windows.

Ahri stopped at a window displaying an assortment of sweets, thinking of getting some.

"I guess I can use one of the them for something." Ahri says, looking at the guys peeking from around a corner.

"Sheeesh, they're just like dogs with no man...ners?" Ahri drew out her sentence when she took notice of the reflection in the window. An animal out of place on a cart full of feral animals. The cart stopped right behind her when the men driving the cart found another stray and went after it. Turning around, Ahri looked at the sleeping white ball of fur with utmost fascination. Taking a closer look, she slid a hand in his cage and began scratching his head with her index finger. Shen slowly opened his big blue eyes that were almost glowing to see who it was.

"You don't look wild...well except for that mask on your back." Ahri tells the fox cub, now scratching his chin. This got Ahri thinking about what she said about men and dogs. So, she decided to break the cage open, but animal control came back with another feral dog.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin' messy with my catch!?" The main man yells blocking Ahri's path to Shen, finally taking notice of the exotic looking animal.

"Calm down, mister. I was just comforting that cute little guy you heartlessly caged. Speaking of which, I want him." Ahri tells the man in charge.

He took an inappropriate glance over Ahri's body before saying,"Then I want something in return... hee hee if you know what I mean."

Ahri just gave the man an unamused face then shot small fox-fires at the locks of the many cages on his cart. In one motion, all of the feral animals inside started attacking the man and chased him off. Leaving behind one, Ahri opens Shen's cage then holds him in both arms then walked away. Holding him against her body, taking note on how he was fluffier than he actually appeared.

"You can be the perfect servant once I train you enough. What do you say?" Ahri asks looking down at Shen, who looks up and barks in agreement with her. Walking further along, Ahri encounters Akali who looked exhausted and in grief.

"Oh my, Akali, you look troubled."

"Trust me, Ahri, I am. Did you happen to see wolf cub with yellow eyes, blue fur...ehhh he's like an animal version of Shen?" Akali said clearly short of breath.

"No, I'm afraid, but I did find this guy! He was captured by one of those animal controls roaming the city." Ahri answers showing Akali a fox cub reminding her of Shen's Blood Moon attire, but that notion went over her head as she was focus on her Shin.

"Animal Control!? Thanks for the tip!" Akali says in panic, disappearing into the crowd.

"Poor Akali, but anyway let's head to your new home...Ruri. Hmmm yep, you definitely look like a Ruri, huh?" Ahri asked causing Ruri to nudge his head against her neck making her laugh.

* * *

Somewhere deep in Ruri's sub-conscience though, Shen, the original Eye of Twilight, awoke in a dark void. Looking around, Shen couldn't see anything in sight. Where was he, is he even alive? These questions popped in his head as he walked on with no sense of direction. Walking and walking, Shen suddenly catches a glimpse of a shoji door to his left. Shen calmly walks up to it and slides it open to find the living room he used to have during his younger years where training for his father's title was beyond him. A simple wooden table with a bowl of mandarins on top, tatami mats, old style drawers, and a crystal ornament hanging on the wall. Shen felt more tranquil than ever as he took a sit at the table as if knowing something would happen.

As expected of the Eye of Twilight, something did happen. His late mother and father came through another door taking a seat as well.

"Is this the after life after all?" Shen asked his parents in his usual emotionless tone.

"Of course not, you're just in a deep state of sleep." Shen's mother assures him, handing him a peeled mandarin."You're so big compared to your five-year-old-self, before you could barely hold that small fruit in your hand."

"Mother, father, what's going on? I was facing off with Zed moments ago, I can't waste time, I must..." Shen states, bolting up to his feet.

"Calm down Shen, and sit down with your family."Shen's father tells him.

"Serious and strong-willed as always. You never change, Shen." His mother says as she walks over to him, at a height barely reaching his shoulders, and hugs him."Don't ever change, Shen."

Shen hesitated but wrapped his arms around her too. "Are you really my parents?"

The Father answers while watching the crystal ornament on the wall."Yes, there are many ways to communicate with those who have past on. We came, because we felt you would be lonely standing in between worlds."

"I should be heavily injured if I'm in this state then." Shen said, sitting back down at the table.

"Well, your body right now isn't in a state for you to return to. Even with all your injuries healed."

"What do you mean, father?"

Shen's mother points at the ornament, displaying a perspective of some sort."Right now we are watching the world through your eyes."

Shen watches as the strange view from a clearly low vantage point confused him."My eyes?"

Whoever was controlling the body walked in front of a mirror revealing a small fox cub with white fur, a black-tipped tail and red markings on its face.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shen still calm asks, but inside outraged.

"You even have the Hannya mask from your Blood Moon armor on your back."The mother says, blushing at how adorable fox Shen, currently Ruri, was.

"To answer your question on how this happened, a stray bolt of magic hit you while you fell from the cliff during your battle with Zed. Because your consciousness was fading, the magic must have taken advantage of the vulnerable parts of your mind that you sealed away. Meaning your childhood." The father explained.

"Not everything is terrible about this, Shen. Look, you're already a loyal helping hand to Miss Ahri."The mother commented watching as Ruri nudges Ahri's sleeping face with his to wake her up.

"How long is this suppose to last?"Shen asked this time with a little anger.

"Your mother and I don't know, that's why we thought of using this reunion as a way to pass time, yes?"

Shen lets out a sigh and takes off his mask to eat the mandarin, knowing that the only solution is patience, but for how long?


	4. Blood Moon Ruri 2

It's early morning and Ruri was playing with an orb as he waited for the right time to wake Ahri. Sensing that it was time, he began his routine in which he practiced for a month. Heading towards an old-style kitchen, Ruri jumps on the counter to retrieve a small tea pot then heads outside to a natural spring. Filling it up with clear, clean water and returning to the yard of Ahri's shrine. He then runs into the brush to retrieve some thyme and later placing it in the pot. The last thing Ruri did before taking the pot to Ahri was something he couldn't previously do as Shin, being breathing fire, more specifically blue fire. Heating the bottom of the pot for a few minutes to the point of steaming, Ruri carefully walks over to Ahri's room.

Setting the pot on a short table in Ahri's room, Ruri barks at first only making Ahri groan in her sleep. So the next plan of attack was the usually "Get up in yo face" method, being Ruri nudging his soft face against Ahri's cheek until she woke up.

* * *

Back with Shen in the void, he is taken back on how lazy the Nine-Tailed Fox was. Lazy to where she has an animal cub serving her.

* * *

"Mmmm good morning, Ruri. Did you make tea for me?"Ahri says rubbing his head and taking in the nice aroma of her morning drink. The morning routine for Ahri was simple, tell Ruri what to do from retrieving clothes to fetching light snacks for the purpose of starting the day.

Taking a ship inland, Ahri decided to use Ruri's unnatural strength to her leisure by obtaining a free carriage with her charm then attaching it to Ruri.

"Uh... can this thing really pull the carriage, Miss Ahri?" The shopkeeper asked, attaching a modified harness onto the puny animal. The carriage wasn't your average carriage, it was crafted from sturdy, heavy materials including steel framing and maple wood panels. From a distance, the carriage looks as if nothing was going to pull it, but Ruri was definitely there.

"Don't you trust me?" Ahri asks him before jumping on top of the silk cushions.

Ahri playfully calls Ruri's name, getting him excited and floats an Orb of Deception in front of him. The last thing the shopkeeper saw was a trail of smoke heading towards the Institute of War leaving him dumbfounded.

It wasn't long before the orb disappeared causing Ruri to stop in his tracks, whining while trying to search for the fun toy. Ahri walked over to unlatch the carriage, since they reached their destination. Picking him up, Ahri notices his sad expression from losing sight of the orb so as a reward for his effort, she placed him in her garb in between her sizable bust, removing the small Hannya mask and placing it on a tassel.

* * *

Despite a whole month of embarrassing moments watching Ahri, this made Shen spit out his drink. His father would often head out to meditate, observing the equilibrium, but it was the constant giggling of his mother as she watch every second of Ruri's life that made the experience even more uncomfortable.

* * *

Ahri made her way to the mess hall to grab a light meal, feeling the soft fur rub against her causing bliss. Placing a bowl of rice and a plate of smoked fish on her tray before finding a sit across from Wukong, who stopped eating his meal when he spots Ruri looking straight at him.

"It seems that Ruri has gotten further with you than any man you've been with." Wukong said with a bored face, continuing his meal.

"Maybe. Are you jealous or something, Wukong?" Ahri asked in a teasing tone, feeding Ruri a piece of fish with her chopsticks.

"No, but there are definitely those who are." He answered, but then watched Ruri yawn then buried himself further in between heaven. "Maybe a little." Wukong whispers.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing. Geez."

Ahri just ignored the last part and finished her meal before heading out. Unfortunately, Thresh wasn't too far away in the hall to discourage Ahri with threats.

"Bringing a friend along for me to drag to the Shadow Isles, Ahri?" Thresh mockingly asks Ahri, pointing his hook at the sleeping Ruri.

"You must be doing a poor job as a jailer if you're targeting cute defenseless animals now."

"Tch...Then you can join him during our match as I torment you both."

"Sadly, my Ruri can't participate, but he can still maul you. Then again, bitter, dead and rotting is something not worth sampling."

"Are you placing a death wish on that useless sack of fur?"

Ahri got a little annoyed and softly taps Ruri's nose to wake him,"Ruri, I need your help with something."

Ahri then places him in front of Thresh, yawning and shaking his body to wake up. Catching a glimpse of the Chain Warden, he quickly goes in a defense stance and begins to growl and bark at the monster.

"Ha ha ha This is it!? Its soul is not even worth my time."

"Oh, I forgot the most important part. I learned this just a few days ago too."

Ahri places the Hannya mask on Ruri's face. The last thing Thresh saw was blue fire tornado before facing a large ten-tail Beast towering over him. Ragged fur, huge claws, beady eyes, jagged over-sized fangs, ten flaming tails and two horns pointing upwards.

"Trust me, he's still the lovable Ruri on the inside, as for the outside, that's you're own opinion." Ahri tells Thresh, who was slowly backing away.

"I'll remember this Ahri. As for that thing, put it away before I.."

"Before you'll what? Become another beast's chew toy?"

Thresh didn't answer but instead walked away causing Ahri to giggle in triumph. Feeling she had enough fun, she gave Ruri's ear a quick tug making him revert back into his portable-self, confused at first then bubbly after gaining praise.

* * *

Shen asked his father why such a thing would happen and apparently the Hannya mask had a history of being a vessel to entrap evil spirits during the earlier years of the Kinkou Order.


	5. Surgeon Hoshi 1

Ahri's match was about to begin, so she had Ruri wonder around the Institute of War until her return. Ruri didn't explore much as he ended his walk at the main entrance. It was death silent as no one was around, causing Ruri to lay down and nap the day away. Moments later, he senses something unnerving putting him on guard and causing him to face the stairs. Bells could be heard jingling and the noise got louder with every passing second. The first thing that came into sight was a red and black jester hat, but it suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke. Feeling confused, Ruri sat down and looked off in the distance.

"Look...behind you." A demonic voice sounded, and before he could react, Ruri found himself being held by the fur on his back then spun around to face Shaco.

Barking and snarling at the jester, Ruri was not prepare for what was coming next and Shen observing everything knew that too.

"You look angry, but do not fear I have a magic potion to turn that frown upside down." Shaco tells the Blood Moon cub, holding a vial with a skull and cross bones on it. Barking some more, Shaco took the opportunity to shove the bottle into his mouth, emptying the entire container. Ruri starts coughing like crazy, begin changing colors.

"Now watch as I make you disappear." Shaco says before facing Ruri away from the institute then punted the poisoned animal into the air.

"Woo Haa haa Haaaaaa, that guy clearly can't take a joke." He bursts out laughing then skips inside the Institute.

Rocketing through the air, Ruri begins his metamorphosis for the second time. Once again, memories fade and a new Shen is born, this time with white and teal fur with a Star of Life symbol on his head. Barreling through the air, Shen's body finally found the ground with a thump. Landing in a tall grassy patch of earth made it difficult to spot unconscious and barely breathing Shen. Though summoners and champions alike walk pass him without a clue, only one champion managed to take notice of him.

Soraka, the Starchild, who vowed to heal the wounded and save the helpless, was currently in the tall grass inspecting Shen.

"Poor child, what ill fate has befallen on you?" Soraka asks, rubbing his head and diagnosing him at the same time. Taking note of no visible injuries, Soraka tried giving water to him, but this causes Shen to cough up black gunk and blood.

"Poison. What kind of fiend would do such a thing?" She asks in disbelief. An attempt to heal him with herbs failed, even her Wish ability was only able to give him enough strength to stand on his legs before falling back down. Soraka knew it was a poison that had a constant effect on him, so the only possible solution was to extract the toxin itself.

* * *

"What a kind soul. As expected of a traveling healer."Shen's mother praises.

"That clown needs to be reported."Father states, crossing his arms.

Shen sat quietly in his surgeon attire, being thankful that his tank attributes were passed on to the smaller Shens.

* * *

Soraka bent down then took out a gourd of water and began giving Shen a sip in short intervals. In between drinking, he would occasionally spit up more of Shaco's poison, meaning it was working. This went on for half an hour to a point where Soraka started to notice Shen finally drinking normally.

"I'm happy to see you in high spirits." Soraka tells him, patting his head some more. She finally got a good look into his gold eyes, which glowed with his bright teal coat. The gourd that was bigger then the pup finally gave up its last drop and Soraka took that as a sign that it was time to leave. But before she could stand back up, a sudden sense of caution came over her as she started having thoughts of what could happen if he was left alone. The most distinctive image was him being impounded for some odd reason. Through what she learned from the major cities around Runeterra, an animal with a item to show that it has an owner was to be caged and euthanized. Bothered by this strange feeling, Soraka decided to take off one of her armbands and places it around his neck.

"That should be good. Just be careful about what you eat next time." With that Soraka walks away.

It wasn't long before Shen followed but the massive set of stairs would prove to be a challenge. Luckily, Soraka had an appealing herbal scent that Shen was very fond of.

* * *

Soraka was called for a match and decided to prepare early, because of her habit of helping those in need on the road tends to take time. It wasn't long before she took another detour as Ahri hollered through the halls in a worried fit.

"Ruri! Ruri!

"What is troubling you, Ahri?"

"My small, fluffy Ruri is missing!"

"Small...Fluffy? Ah, there was a teal cub with gold eyes at the base of the Institute. I think it was a dog or perhaps a wolf. Either way that might've..."

"Not even close. But look out for a blue-eyed...Actually just called out his name. Ruri. Got it?"

"Of course. Ruri."

"Are you sure you got it?"

"Yes, yes. I understand."

Ahri was shaking Soraka in panic then searched some more. Soraka was indeed sharing grief for a worried caretaker, but the upcoming match had to be the main focus for now.

* * *

Shen's father returned from his meditation just to ask,"Is Shen still on the stairs?"

"Yes, but he is certainly doing his best."

Surgeon Shen just laid on the ground collecting his thoughts, because he couldn't take the weak image of himself being projecting for his family to see.

* * *

Hours have gone by and Soraka's match ended in victory. Feeling exhausted, she decided to retreat to the Lotus Garden of Ionia to catch her breath. Leaving the Institute, Soraka unknowingly walked past Shen and headed towards the port that went to Southern Ionia. Shen taking notice of the new scent trail spots her and begins his descent back down the unforgiven stairs.

Soraka reaching the port then boarding on a ship to Ionia: Shen well behind in reaching his savior. Without a second thought, he jumps into the Guardian's Sea, but his small body couldn't handle the waves as he was washed up on shore. His efforts did grabbed the attention of another champion who just happened to be passing by, but whether or not she was willing to help was another story.


	6. Surgeon Hoshi 2

Not much time has passed, but Shen did well over fifty attempts in fighting the tide. Once again ending in failure, Shen just shook it off and ran to the pier to do another running start. The one to catch a glimpse of such determination was the Tidecaller, Nami, as she too was heading out to sea. Instead of helping though, Nami simply observed from a far.

"What a strange creature, trying to conquer the waves with four legs."

The tide was quick to return Shen onto the sandy shore and Nami just shakes her head. It was the second attempt that made Nami panic, because Shen wasn't being carried towards the soft sand but the jagged rocks on the opposite side of the pier. Nami doesn't hesitate to swim at full speed to catch him in her arms then later lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm only going to guess that you want to go to Ionia, but I'm warning you to stop."

Shen looks up to her confused as he was brought back to the port and placed in front of a ramp to another ship.

"I'm certain that you as a land dweller use these floating piles of wood as transport. Now go on."

Shen confused again follows Nami's hand gestures and boards the ship. As he was walking onto the ship, many sailors walked off of it, telling others that the preparations were finished. Not knowing what they meant by that, they were probably ready to set sail, Nami watches the ship cast off making sure that the teal fur ball wouldn't jump off.

"Are you here to watch our ship retire, Tidecaller?" One sailor asked.

"Retire? That "ship" is going to Ionia, isn't it?"

* * *

The Shen family were currently looking at barrels of gunpowder and oil through the eyes of mini Shen. Each had a face of angst and pity.

* * *

The next thing Nami witnesses is another sailor firing a fire arrow at the ship, causing the vessel to explode in a blaze of glory. Nami's eyes were as wide as the moon in disbelieve while the sailors were getting scolded for putting too much gunpowder on the ship. As it burned, smaller explosions occured and soon one great explosion sets off that destroys the ship completely. Nami still in shock suddenly focuses her eyes on the thing rocketing upward from the ship. It was a fireball with a tail that had plenty of hang time before disappearing into the sea. With that spectacle over, Nami jumps into action searching for Shen which didn't take long when he was clearly seen trying to reach the surface for air. Scooping him up and resurfacing, Nami couldn't help but squeeze him.

"I'm so sorry, four legged creature! You're still alive so you can forgive me right?" Nami desperately asked looking deep into his golden irises. Nami took the happy expression on his face as a yes as she wiped the wet soot off his face revealing the star symbol she rarely paid attention to.

"I think a better name than "four legs" is in order since you do not answer when I ask for your name so...you have star on your head...flew into the night sky a moment ago...I think Hoshi is perfect."

Nami lifted Hoshi in the air in triumph as if she did something no Marai would ever have a chance of doing, naming a land dweller. Coming back to her senses, Nami decided that she would finally take him the Ionia herself as repayment for forgiving her. Upon reaching the shore, Nami said her goodbyes to Hoshi who sat on a dirt path, watching her wave. Sadly the moment ended horribly as a farmer's cart slowly ran over him leaving his tail sticking out like a carrot, making Nami once again panic. Quickly moving to the road and digging him up, Nami was surprised to find Hoshi completely unharmed again. She made another decision to tag along all the way to where he wanted to go.

"Indestructible or not, leaving you by yourself just seems wrong."

So along the way, there was saving Hoshi from pitfalls, wild animals and deadly plants, but Nami managed to escort Hoshi all the way to the Lotus Garden where Soraka was resting. Without wasting a second Hoshi runs full speed to Soraka then softly lands on her stomach without waking her. Nami felt disheartened all of a sudden, feeling that as the one helping him out and naming him, she should be the receiving the attention. Nami slipped into the water and just sat there with her back turned.

"Nami? Are you resting as well?" Soraka's voice made Nami jump as she turned around to see the Starchild holding Hoshi.

"Uh sure. I didn't disturb you did I?"

"Not at all, in fact I somehow feel more well rested than ever. Like something was absorbing all the stress and fatigue while I slept."

"That's good to hear? Anyhow, is that yours?"

"Oh him? Well the armband around his neck is mine, but I only met him recently since he was badly poisoned and needed help."

"At least he will be fine now with you around. Well I need to get going."

Nami tried to leave but Hoshi quickly jumped out of Soraka's arms and lightly bit the end of her tail.

"I think he wants you to stay."

"Is that right, Hoshi? Because you just get into dangerous situations without me anyway." Nami tells him, lifting him up.

"That's perfect for him, Nami. Anyway, I want to continue that rejuvenating rest I had. Maybe there's a healing attribute in Lotus Garden the locals didn't tell me about."

"Maybe."

Soraka rested her back on the grassy marshes as Nami rested with half her body out of the water for the purpose of laying her head against Hoshi's. As they rested, Hoshi was indeed having an effect on the two, curing stress and other ailments harmful to their health. Despite this amazing and relaxing state of rejuvenation, they were unaware of Soraka's rival, Warwick nearby prowling the area. Warwick was standing over Soraka thinking of how he should end her life, but that gets interrupted when he notices a small animal looking up at him.

"Are you here for the fun as well?" Warwick says stepping over him and closing the distance between him and Soraka even more. Raising his claw, Warwick feels a slight pinch on his leg, in which he looks down to find Hoshi biting him.

"How pointless. I shall eat you after I finish...Huh?" Warwick suddenly felt tired, no exhausted then soreness all over his body as if he just ran a marathon. Followed up by pain similar to being lit on fire and being crushed. All of this experienced during a horrible fever on the same level of being poisoned. Warwick was stumbling around until he found himself over a cliff's edge, falling into the Guardian's Sea. Hoshi looking down, hurried back to where Soraka and Nami were to have a well rested night of sleep.

* * *

"What a frightening skill, to transfer all damage you sustained to another."Shen's father comments.

"That would make up for his lack of speed and strength." Shen himself adds.

"But Hoshi is still on the same level of adorable as the others." Shen's mother defends.


	7. TPA Amp 1

In the Lotus Garden, Soraka and Nami take another rejuvenating rest after a match in the mainland. Hoshi was being used a hug pillow for a month ever since his healing ability was discovered. Nami even found that who ever held him for the night would experience dreams that would put even the stingiest person in a good mood. That night it was Soraka's turn, who places him on her belly. Resting on soft grass and under a tree, Soraka and Nami ready for a stormy night. The tree line provided good protection from wind so light rain was the only issue.

"Wonder what I might dream about tonight?" Soraka asks out loud, scratching behind Hoshi's ears.

"Well, you'll find out soon. Let's go to sleep already, I'm getting jealous watching you and Hoshi together." Nami says from a pond next to them.

"Okay, okay. Hopefully we're aren't called tomorrow, I want to share his gift with the others." Soraka says, yawning then falls a sleep.

Wrapping her arms around Hoshi, Nami reaches out and rubs his head before going into a slumber herself. Bruises and fatigue become nothing as the two champions sleep through the light storm. As hours go by, Hoshi is suddenly awaken by a rustling in a nearby grove. Being the curious child that he is, he gently wiggles out of Soraka's embrace and follows the noise. The rain was still light, but the wind picked up. Going further and further, he finally discovers the source of the disturbance. A paper kite stuck in the brush was rustling in the wind. Hoshi investigated further, by pulling on the tail of the kite to free it. Big mistake on his part as a strong gust of wind sends the kite into the air with himi hanging on to dear life.

* * *

Shen came into the living room to see his smaller self airborne then returned to the kitchen to prepare more drinks.

"Called it!" Shen's mother yells from the living room to her son.

* * *

Miles away, Hoshi was at the mercy of the storm. As he ascends higher, stronger winds greet him with full force and what's worse were the bolts of lightening striking all around him. The storm carries him all the way to the city-state of Demacia where Hoshi is struck by 10 million volts. The surge of electricity burns the kite and Hoshi, sending the two falling like rocks towards the city. The kite turned to ash in seconds while Hoshi tumbles to Demacia, covered in soot. The burnt furball lands on a steep roof, rolling off it like a ramp and bounces off more roof tops, occasionally shaking off soot revealing a bits and pieces of a new Shen. He finally lands in a cardboard box in an alleyway and not just any alleyway, but an alleyway connected to one of the Noble houses, House Buvelle.

* * *

The Kinkou family only saw darkness, but it was the soothing sound of a string instrument that kept their attention to the screen.

"What pleasant music."The mother comments.

"Sounds like a zither...or maybe a etwahl." said the father, listening very carefully, completely absorbed.

"Etwahl?...Sona." Shen concludes in his mind, before heading out.

* * *

Sona, the Maven of the Strings, was finishing up a song in her room of the Buvelle estate. After the last note carries outside, she suddenly hears a strange version of her song play back. Looking out her window to see a few rays of light pass through grey clouds, she sticks her head out to hear the noise getting louder, in fact she felt it. Sona could see ripples in puddles even though there wasn't any rain and the glass of windows shake without the rumble of an earthquake. Indeed strange as her song continues to play back in a dark blend of baselines and twisted soundscapes. Her attention then went towards the vibrating box sitting next to trash cans that appeared to be hovering over the ground from the extreme frequency being emitted.

The sound subsides and Sona heads outside to investigate the box. Before opening the container, she plays a few notes then hears a remix in return. Sona sets her etwahl aside and slowly opens the lid revealing a a wolf with blue and white fur underneath a red and white hoodie along with a miniaturized headset resting around its neck. Shen just looks up at Sona with his heterochromia eyes: one blue and one gold. She picks him up and takes a closer look at him, wondering if he was the source of the noise, but the headset with a cord going into a backpack may answer her question. Resting him on her lap, she opens the small pouch on his back to find only a roll of cord. The plug at the ending of the headphones though looked familiar as it seemed compatible with her etwahl.

Setting her instrument back in front of her, Shen places his paws on it as he watches Sona plug in his headset into a socket.

"What's this thing called? What's this thing called?" A high pitch voice sounds in Sona's head.

"H-hello?" She asks the wondering voice.

"Hello!"

Sona looks around at first thinking that a summoner was nearby, but suddenly feels something lightly push on her chest. Looking down, she sees Shen standing on his hind legs, using her chest as support.

"He-He-Hello!" He said, giving a delighted expression in which Sona was left baffled.

* * *

Shen came back into the living room with his TPA outfit and a bag of peaches.

"I guess another change occurred while I was gone." Shen says, setting down the fruit on the table.

"Yep. This is the first Shen to wear human clothes too. How cute." His mother comments, cutting the peaches into slices and laughing.


	8. TPA Amp 2

Sona went back inside her home, holding the abandoned pup in her arms and wondered what to do with him. Placing Shen on the wooden floor of her room, she just stares into his blue and gold eyes wondering if he would speak again. Calling out in her mind to the puny animal, she doesn't get a reply as Shen tilts his head in confusion, before running around her room. His ears twitched and pointed in the direction of the window where droplets of water fell into puddles and the stone road. Sona was wondering how to grab his attention, so she clapped her hands together. Like magic, Shen was pawing at her dress, but there was something different about him. His eyes went from blue and gold to red and grey. Sona was now the one tilting her head, perplexed as she claps again to see if that's what caused it, but no dice. At this point, she was sitting on the floor trying to comprehend her strange guest.

An idea pops into her head where she snaps her fingers to produce a different sound. Shen's eyes turn white and teal as a result making Sona go between clapping her hands and snapping her fingers watching a color transition occur in his big eyes. Sona admitted that it was kind of fun before deciding her next course of action. Picking him up and walking over to her etwahl, she places him on the instrument. Shen sniffs the strings, cautiously touching a cord or two. Sona then plays a melody, watching the eyes of the canine flicker a rainbow of colors that mesmerized her.

Her adopted mother then came in to tell her to that it was time for bed and that her bath was ready. Sona turned around and nodded her head while she held Shen close to her stomach. Speaking of bathes, Sona was certain that her new friend needed one too. Taking his tiny hoodie and pouch off, she remembers that his headset was disconnected from her etwahl right after he spoke. As she ponders again, she plugs his head set in her instrument's port.

"Are you gonna play again?"

Sona looks into Shen's eyes.

"You have pretty eyes."

Sona doesn't dare reply just yet as she takes off his headset and places it on the etwahl.

"Hey, hey, hey, play that thing again!"

"I-I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sona tries her best to be formal, but for something so strange to start up a conversation was too weird for comfort. It got more awkward, as Sona sat the tub watching Shen float in front of her using a sponge a floatation device. She finally broke the ice asking him questions.

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Why were you in a box outside in the rain?"

"I don't know."

Sona sighs, hearing answers that reminded the mute champion of her childhood, previously being an orphan left on the doorstep of some stranger's house. She asks another question.

"Do you like music?"

Shen nods his head wildly, splashing wash in her face. Sona blocks the water with her hands as she giggles.

"Ha ha ha! Okay, okay! So do I. My name is Sona."

"Sona. Sona. Sona! I like Sona!"

She watches Shen's eyes turn pink after saying her name multiply times making her heart melt.

"I wish I had a name like Sona." (Eyes turning blue)

"What if I named you?" Sona suggests, watching his eyes turn bright gold and wagging his tail. So she calls out names.

"Sonic?" Pale blue eyes and ears pointed down was his respond to the name.

"Bass?" (Red eyes and a little growl)

"Wub Wub?" (Grey eyes and his head tilted to the side)

"Groove?" (Purple eyes and his tongue sticking out)

"Amp?" His eyes return to their original blue and gold color while his ears perk up.

"Oh, does Amp sound good?"

"Is Sona going to call me Amp?" He asks, swimming closer and eyes growing larger with anticipation.

"Yes." She answers, picking him up to see his irises shine bright gold before he licked her nose.

* * *

Sona was now in her bed watching the ceiling, unable to fall asleep unlike Amp, who was sleeping like a rock on her pillow beside her head. She watches his small body rise up and down while he wore his headset at his request, reflecting more on the events that unfolded in the midst of one day. She touches his fluffy head and hears an unexpected chorus of mixed sounds. Drawing her hand back, she slowly taps his forehead with her index finger. A sound bite from her melody escapes his ears as if they were speakers. Another touch on the head, the echo of a raindrop sounds. Sona found herself playing with an assortment of sound bites that Amp collected during the entire day as she tickles his body making another melody. Her hand brushes up against his headset in which one eye opens spooking her for a moment. Strange enough, Amp continued to sleep and the eye that was opened, displayed a blue iris with a white line going across.

Sona was puzzled as she plays around some more, discovering that the white line displayed the sound frequency for each sound bite his ears played. She scratches his chin to play her favorite beat then adjusted the pitch and frequency with the dial located on the headset producing new tracks. Sona was glad her room was sound proof as she played with her new musical instrument until dawn.

* * *

The next morning, Amp wakes up to see Sona sleeping with dark circles underneath her eyes.

He gently paws her cheek until she finally lifted her head.

"Sona, Sona, Sona, are you okay?"

"Hmmm? I'm fine, Amp…. Just let me sleep for a few more..."

Sona's head falls back into her pillow causing Amp to panic, but she gingerly brings him against her chest and rubs his head. He was asleep in a matter of seconds before his ears starts playing a soothing yet upbeat remix made by Sona.

* * *

"Strange how big breasts and small animals can't seem to stay away from each other." Shen's mother says while pursing lips.

"Please mind your words, mother." Shen tells her, embarrassed hearing his own mother make such a statement.

"Shen, what's the story behind that hip-happening music? Are the younger generations listening to this Wub Wub whatever!?" His father rants, making the Eye of Twilight face palm from hearing these humiliating remarks.


	9. Yellow Jacket Zenzo 1

A/N: Sorry for the wait, school is pretty hectic this term.

* * *

Sona was walking Amp through the streets of Demacia like she has for a month, watching him listen intently to anything that made noise while staying close to her. She stops in a public courtyard where she relaxes and plays her etwahl, catching the attention of everyone passing by. Amp finds a spot on Sona's dress and rests his tiny body, curling up into a ball. A crowd was gathering as she continued to play her soothing music. Children also appeared, but their focus was on the pup wearing a hoodie and a headset. A little girl squats down and lightly rubs his head, grabbing his attention. The other kids follow and do the same as Sona plays some more, lightly laughing at the scene. After the crowd grew a bit more sizable, she decided that a change of pace was in order. So, patting a spot on her instrument for Amp to position himself on, causes the strings to be replaced by a series of buttons that spread all across the face of the etwahl.

Sona cracks her fingers and starts pressing a sequence of button combinations, making the board light up and Amp to...well... amplify the noise. Imagine Sona playing Sæglópur (ENiGMA Remix). _Love that song and of course, I don't own it_.

Several hours pass as more spectators are drawn in by the strange genre of music. Moments later, Sona finishes her performance and hears applause.

"I think they like it, Amp."

"Yeah, let's play some more!"

Amp barks at Sona with glee, but their attention adverts to the side as her name is called out from the crowd. It was Xin Zhao and Taric calling her over. Before she could walk over to them, a group of kids stop her and ask if they could play with Amp. She hesitantly nods and tells Amp to play nice through her thoughts. He whimpers a bit, but a scratch behind his ears cheers him up. Sona walks away and the kids play around the park with Amp.

* * *

This is where things go wrong. It wasn't long before some of the kids got into a fight over Amp, resulting in a debate between returning him to Maven of the strings and keeping him for themselves. Unfortunately, the strongest boy of the group took off with his buddies and Amp, leaving the others in the dust. The boys zigzag through alleyways increasing the distance between them and Sona. After making sure the coast was clear, they set Amp down with a look of triumph. Amp was confused and whines feeling the presence of Sona so far away. The boys try feeding him a piece of jerky, but get rejected as he runs off to find his owner. Amps turns a corner and runs straight into a burlap sack.

The boys turn the corner as well, but face a gang of large men covered in tattoos and scars.

"What do you brats want?"

"N-nothing."

"Then SCRAM!"

The man holding the bag yelled, scaring the kids away. The gangsters then walk into a warehouse where loud cheering could be heard. Amp was shaking in fear as it was dark and unpleasant. He is suddenly dropped into a dirt ring that was dug into the ground. The concrete walls were fairly high to the tiny pup and the chanting for blood made him feel even smaller. Though he couldn't see the crowd in the shadows surrounding the ring, he could see a steel grate on the wall slowly rising. What crawled out was a Brackern, ten times the size of Amp. The crystalline scorpion was quick to lunge at the defenseless animal hitting him with its over-sized claw.

Amp yelps as his body slams into the concrete, kicking up dust. The crowd cheers after watching the Brackern crush another victim in their twist game, but the party gets cut short after a door slams open allowing some light into the dark room.

"You best prepare yourselves. This is House Laurent property."

It was an agitated Fiora with her rapier pointed at the gangsters. The men weren't intimidated by the duelist due to the abhorrent reputation of House Laurent brought on by her father. The ten gangsters place all their focus on Fiora with weapons drawn.

"Go home, little girl, before we feed ya to my rare Brackern."

"Insolent peasants!"

Fiora loses her temper and goes into attack mode. During her fight, the one back at the pit was about to continue as the Brackern holds a defensive position facing the cloud of smoke. In a flash, a black and marigold fur-ball smashes its tiny head into the scorpion's face, pushing him back a little. The Brackern bashes him away with its tail, but he rebounds and headbutts the crystalline scorpion's face again. This time, deep cracks spread over every inch of the scorpion's body. The new Shen... the new pup grits his teeth as he pushes the opponent violently into the wall, breaking the Brackern into pieces. He stood over his opponent's remains on four paws while growling in rage and victory.

Fiora didn't take long with the gangsters who now laid unconscious and covered with cuts. She sheaths her sword and walks over to the noise coming from the ominous hole in the ground. She notices the small animal growling at a pile a purple dust and jumps down to investigate. Despite Fiona's confident and cold nature due to the events of her past, she found herself more comfortable around animals seeing how they are the only ones who can't judge her by the disgrace imposed on her name, but that doesn't mean they aren't scared of her. So, she cautiously approaches the black and yellow pup, then squats down and offers her hand. Sadly, the pup spun around and bit her fingers hard enough to draw blood. Fiona does flinch as she watches him bite down harder, keeping eye contact with his fierce copper red eyes. His hostile expression slowly becomes softer as he continues to stare at Fiora's dismal smile. His fangs eventually part from her hand where he suddenly began licking the wound with pitiful eyes as if saying sorry.

"Good boy."

Fiora would often scare away people and animals but this one was different as he places a paw on her knee with a curious look on his face. Fiora jumps out of the pit and places him on the ground to tell him to run off. Like an obedient child he runs off and soon after returns, following closely behind. She just ignores him seeing how the route she was currently on was riddled with challengers wishing to shame the head of House Laurent. A large man dressed in a military getup steps from the side, blocking her path. Both drew their weapons.

"My name is Barrus from House Crownguard. I've come here to put you in your place, Fiora."

"Crownguard? Then I suggest you submit. You already lost."

Before they could engage in battle, the yellow jacket pup quickly dashes forward and begins to viciously bite down on his long jacket, shaking his head wildly. Though he was trying his best, he was effortlessly kicked off. Fiora just watches as he gets back up and shakes off the dirt to go in for another attack, this time a headbutt into the kneecap.

"Ouch! Why you mangy mutt!"

The man from House Crownguard kneels on the ground while holding his dislocated kneecap, then raises he cutlass over his head. His sword comes down onto the growling pup, but is stopped short by a rapier.

"Such unrefined style to have been defeated by someone with no weapon, Barrus of House Crownguard."

"That was a fluke."

"Just like you."

Fiora laughs and walks away, leaving the man to grieve in pain. She slaps the side of her thigh to get the attention of the pup, who was still growling at the man.

"Follow."

Testing the command, she is surprised to see how docile this fellow was and decided to keep him around for now. Perhaps some company will ease her resentment on those who look down on her and calm her stress. Fiora takes another look down at him, pondering on a name.

"You are...Zenzo. Understand?"

Zenzo barks in compliance as he follows more commands with his new name to confirm it. Fiora kept her strict demeanor, pushing the idea that only those who know honor and discipline can live under the roof of House Laurent, therefore complete loyalty and devotion to the Laurent name is needed...even for a pup who appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"How much longer must I be a house pet?"

Shen asks himself while in his yellow jacket skin.

"Stop dwelling on small details and eat a manju."

Shen's mother forcefully stuffs a sweet pastry into his mouth.

"Learn from your younger selves, Shen. Look how many allies were made so far."

His father sternly states with a serious expression, but fails to be taken seriously when holding a pink manju covered in cherry blossom petals.


	10. Yellow Jacket Zenzo 2

Though the Laurent name was tarnished, that didn't mean Fiora lived as a plebeian, if anything her estate had a better establishment thanks to her success as a duelist. Even so, she was alone in such a massive mansion forced to take care of herself and now one pup. The loneliness was quite unsettling even for someone as disciplined as Fiora, but this way of life was unavoidable due to countless defeats she brought upon anyone who faced her; creating grudges left and right. With so many opponents after her life for revenge, Fiora couldn't trust anyone including the house servants as they would be easily bribed into assassination attempts. Her family abandoned the house to avoid getting involved and now with her bitter personality, animals are also scared of her. Indeed infamous, but Zenzo seems to think otherwise.

Sleeping in bed, Fiora feels the morning sun hit her face waking her up. Oddly enough, she found herself having fewer restless nights ever since she took in Zenzo. Small furry animals must have a positive psychological effect on stress ridden people, Fiora thought, but another reason for the three straight weeks of peaceful night sleep was due to a sudden stop in nighttime attacks. She ponders on the thought, but quickly reverts her attention to the black and yellow pup currently walking towards her bed with a pair of slippers in his mouth. From keeping Fiora company to helping carry groceries back home, Zenzo managed to get promoted to house pet, talking residence inside the duelist's bedroom instead of outside.

After getting out of bed and into the slippers, Fiora stretches and yawns in her simple white dress shirt and underwear.

"Yawn~ Zenzo, Paper."

With a sternly stated command, Zenzo dashes out and quickly returns with a newspaper in his mouth. Taking it, she begins to read its contents, but not before feeling a fuzzy forehead push against the back of her ankle. Getting the message, she heads over to bathroom to freshen up as Zenzo directed. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she is then again feeling a soft plushie head pressing against her other ankle. Zenzo picked up the habit of rushing Fiora through the morning after learning her routine for the sake of playing with his owner.

"Calm yourself, Zenzo."

Fiora strides into the kitchen with the furball running circles around her. Lately she noticed that Zenzo doesn't eat that much, in fact he really only drinks water, but that didn't bother her when looking at how energetic he was everyday. Fiora takes a seat at a large table with a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice while looking over documents about her estate. It was a cold morning, but Zenzo being a natural heat pack, allowed Fiora to stay in her current sleep wear. Lying in wait on her milky thighs, Zenzo continues to stretch and yawn. When it was finally time to head out, Fiora walks to her room to don her uniform as Zenzo runs off to fetch her rapier. Despite the size difference between the pup and her weapon, he manages to pull through and receives a pat on the head.

"Off we go."

She says, marching out the front door and into Demacia where opponents standby for their ultimate defeat. Once the pair reaches the front gate, their stroll is interrupted by group of lavishly clad nobles with a clear irritated expression. The one who made Fiora's eye twitch was the Lady of Luminosity, Lux Crownguard.

"What business does the prodigy child have with me?"

"I'll get straight to it, Fiora. Four members of our house have disappeared without a trace in the past week."

"I believe I have dueled a few Crownguards, but none of which have died by my hand. Though, the only thing I killed was their pride."

"But you are the last person to see them, making you the prime suspect."

Lux points at her, accusing the duelist with full support of the crowd she brought.

"Despite being a light mage, you aren't really bright. For all we know they may have felt so ashamed they went into hiding."

"Fiora, you..."

Lux marches towards Fiora, but Zenzo's sudden coughing fit catches their attention. A few more coughs later, the object that didn't settle so well in his stomach finally freed itself. A gold ring with the Crownguard's crest imprinted on it fell onto the ground. Bewilderment fills everyone's face including Fiora's.

"What's the meaning of this, Fiora!?"

Lux yells snatching the ring and presenting it to her.

"Hmm, I guess my little Zenzo ate a few people."

Fiora says in a sarcastic tone, before walking off, leaving behind a shocked group of Crownguards. Fiora herself didn't know what to think of the unexpected turn of events, but Zenzo's an infant and eating people was obviously out of his spectrum. So, coming to a conclusion that the one she faced simply dropped their ring and Zenzo ate it out of curiosity, she continued on her way. The day ended with twenty victories for House Laurent.

* * *

"Another day of incompetent opponents who were all bark and no bite. Zenzo, you should use that nose of yours to find someone worthy."

Fiora says with a sigh as she looks into Zenzo's gold pupils, lightly poking his nose. He just nibbles on her index finger before jumping off her chest to swim around the bath some more. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opens them back up to find her friend missing. Looking around cautiously, she is suddenly blindsided by a soft nudge to the cheek after he resurfaces from the water.

"More discipline is in order, Zenzo."

She announces as he continues to lick the left side of her face. Later the two exit the bath and prepare for bed. Fiora rubs the pup's chin before heading to her king-size bed leaving him to his pillow located in the corner of the room.

* * *

Inside the subconscious of Shen, we have the Kinkou family dreading the incident that was about to repeat itself.

"I wonder when the next sore loser will show up before falling victim." Shen's father asks, while playing a shogi match with yellow jacket Shen.

"Please refrain from such comments, father. He... I did kill numerous Demacian nobles in a small time frame." Shen says, finishing his move.

"But those 'sore losers' are doing something so dishonorable. Getting eaten is the least they can do." Shen's mother was stating while doing some flower arrangements.

"Your words don't match your actions, mother."

* * *

Sound asleep, Fiora was unaware of the random man sneaking through the halls of the manor. The man was of no significance, but he is the recent victim of Fiora's never ending winning streak. She was exhausted from dueling and keeping up with Zenzo, so the armor-clad fellow already found himself at the bedside of the one who defeated him with ease. Ignoring the pup who was suddenly pulling at his pant leg in a silent manner, as if he didn't want to wake up his master, the man took out a dagger.

"This is for embarrassing me, a prodigy of House Lightshield."

After declaring his resentment, he noticed that the annoying pup released his clothing, but a different sensation appears. Frozen in place, he feels a hot gust of wind blowing over his head followed by a few drops of saliva. The first thing that the man from House Lightshield could think of is to attack the thing standing over him, thus spinning around with a blade in hand, he...

* * *

"Yawn~ Mmmmmm. A week of non-stop dueling and the League is quite a burden. Maybe a vacation is in order?"

Fiora lazily gets out of bed to find Zenzo missing.

"Where did he go?"

She asks herself with another yawn and just as she said that, she sees Zenzo walking into the room with a patch of dirt on his face. Letting out a sigh, she takes him into the bath.

There's currently a collection Zenzo is keeping track of, but it's in the garden; out of sight, out of mind.

Noon comes around and the two are on a stroll again. This time they avoid all confrontations in order to reach a public square where a military parade was held. Fiora was reminiscing about the past when House Laurent was a part of such festivities, but never noticed Zenzo chasing a smaller animal around the courtyard. A group in the parade were preparing to fire cannons loaded with fireworks. Unfortunately a mix-up occurred and something a bit stronger than fireworks were loaded into one of the cannons. Fiora finally notices Zenzo gone and begins to frantically search for him in the thick crowd. Zenzo, chasing the squirrel-like animal, ends up jumping head first into the faulty cannon after it dodged his pounce.

In the next three seconds, an explosion ignites with a deafening sound. Unaware to Fiora and everyone else was Zenzo blasting off to the East in a fireball.

* * *

Minutes later...

In an office, there sits a sheriff looking over unsolved case files with a fatigued expression drawn across her face. With a sudden increase in crime rate, Caitlyn of Piltover can't help but groan. Even the breathtaking view of the City of Progress couldn't make her relax as her rivals continue to wreak havoc on the city. Though the crime rate is still low compared to other parts of Valoran, just having a problem that has proven itself to be an overwhelming annoyance with no solution is enough to aggravate Caitlyn to some extent.

Just as she though about Jinx causing more problems, a round object smashes through her window and becomes imbedded into the wall. Shaking the whole building, Caitlyn takes cover thinking that they are under attack. Noticing no sign of a second volley, she looks over to the damaged wall where the cannonball struck in distress. The metal ball then drops to the ground with a loud thump before slowly rolling over to her. If she was confused before, she is even more baffled when a tail pops out the ball.

"Huh?"

Cracks form around the ball and like an egg, the dark shell breaks off to reveal a fully armored Shen pup. Looking like a samurai but a dog. Caitlyn just calls for Vi out of turbulence.


	11. Warlord Garrus 1

Caitlyn takes a moment to process the sudden appearance of the armored k9 infant, before calling to Vi. Just as Caitlyn cautiously walks over to the door while keeping it an eye on the Warlord Shen (pup), Vi comes busting through her office door.

Vi yells with malice, "Caitlyn, that maniac is attacking again!"

Though Caitlyn shard the same thought at first, doubt was wedged in her head after seeing the strange creature currently sitting next her foot and looking up from under its miniature helmet.

Picking him up to show Vi, Caitlyn says, "Unless Jinx is using small animals as ammunition, this guy here is the cause for the commotion. Now that I say it, Jinx would probably do something this."

"Well stop stalling and get rid of it, that thing might be rigged with explosion for all we know, just look at its getup."

"Merciless as usual. I don't sense any danger coming from him."

"That's why she's using small animals trying to make us put our guard down!"

"Stop overacting and hold him for a bit."

"Sigh~ Whatever."

Caitlyn hands him over to Vi who had a defeat expression and one hand extended. The moment she releases him, Vi's body quickly slumps over as if the pup weighed a ton or two.

"Stop fooling around, Vi. If you dislike dogs that much then don't offer a hand."

Caitlyn picks Shen up and places him on her desk and gently commands him to sit, which he obediently does.

"I'm not fooling around! That was seriously heavy and I was caught off guard! Hurry up and get rid of it, there's trouble at one of Hextech depots."

Caitlyn clicks her tongue at the news and prepares herself for a fight. While loading her rifle, her train of thought is interrupted by a light bump on the boot. Looking down she sees the small animal looking up with big amber eyes. Feeling a some remorse for him, Vi was right in regards to keeping him. So, after taking to the streets, Caitlyn quickly sets up a box with a water bowl and some of Vi's lunch placed in it. Finally the pup himself is set in the center of the box. The feeling of regret gets deeper as Caitlyn recalls the time when guard dogs were common in the City of Progress, but ever since the development of automations, they weren't needed anymore. Most of Caitlyn's childhood was spent under the watch of loyal guard dogs.

She tells him to sit then scratches underneath his chin, before taking off after Vi. Only a few minutes have gone by and some people take notice of the pup inside the box. The person to walk up to Shen was a young couple. The woman took a liking to the adorable animal in strange clothing and asked her partner to pick him up. Warlord Shen was instructed to sit and so he did. The man struggles lifting the statue-like pup and later throws out his back in an embarrassing fashion.

The couple gives up, but it's not long when some children try their luck in adopting him. Once again, Shen is unmoved, they even try removing his helmet, but that too was impossible. One of them thought of the simple plan to simply push the box and so two boys go on one side and get in position to push.

Shen's little head perks up as a loud explosion is felt from the direction of Caitlyn and begins to move. He walks through the cardboard box like nothing, causing the boys to fall on their faces once they pushed with all their might. Compared to the previous transformations, this Shen was the slowest in terms of speed. The group of kids noticed that he was running towards the cloud of black smoke off in the distant and tried stopping him. Holding onto his exposed tail, they were effortlessly dragged by a block before finally releasing him once his broke through a cement building, leaving behind a miniature sized hole.

* * *

In armor, Warlord Shen is tending to large wish tree in the rock garden.

"Why is there such a thing in my subconscious?"

"Because there were wishes you turned a deaf ear to due to them being a, as you put it, a waste of time." Shen's mother calms pointing at the abundant pieces of paper tied to the tree's branches."

"I'm not a god that grants the impossible and if those wishes weren't written by me, then who?"

"We don't know either, but a new wish always appears every day. So hurry up and grant a wish so that tree doesn't fall over." His father says, watching the screen.

Shen does so by taking a note and opening it, but it was blank. Confused, he takes another and another. All of them were blank. Shen gave up and returned to tree maintenance. His mother walked over and picked up the notes. Unlike her son, there was something written on them which she could read, but decided to keep to herself. She came to the conclusion that Shen was likely unable to read them, because he's in his Warlord skin. For his sake, she places them in a small drawer for safe keeping.

* * *

Vi and Caitlyn were pinned behind cover as Jinx rapidly fires hot lead from above a factory building with the help of some malfunctioning Hextech drones.

"Where's Jayce!?" (Vi)

"He has business in Zuan." (Caitlyn)

"At this rate that maniac is going to destroy our cover and those mechs are a pain if I can't fight obliterate them!"

"Keep your voice down. I too can't attack with this continuous barrage. For now our best bet is to wait for backup."

Caitlyn begins thinking of a plan to get out their predicament, but her thoughts are interrupted when the wall behind them begins to crack. Specifically, a small area at the base of the building begins to push out until the armored canine that Caitlyn left behind, runs through. Happily running on his short legs, he ignores the bullets ricocheting off his body until he finally reaches the lap of the Sheriff.

"Excellent, now three of us are trapped." (Vi)

"Save your jokes for another time." (Caitlyn)

Caitlyn looks over to her partner with indifferent eyes then turns her gaze to the puppy. Remembering that he just ran through a building and a hail storm of bullets, she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice him reaching for a Yordle Snap trap that was set to the side. The sight of the colorful cupcake and the faint smell of Caitlyn on the trap, he walks in the duo's blind spot and grabs the trap by the joint without setting it off. By the time Caitlyn and Vi realized what he had in his mouth, they started to vigorously wave him back over since he was out in the open.

"Garrus!" (Caitlyn)

"Don't give it a name!" (Vi)

Shen, now Garrus, only tilts his head as the mix of hand gestures confused him. The signal he acted on was the one where Vi pointed towards the building. Though she was trying to say that the danger is coming from that direction, Garrus took it as "go that way." As a result, he dashes into the barrage of bullets from the Hextech drones and Jinx with a snap trap in his mouth.

Since he was fully armored, every round that reached him would rebound and hit another mech. All this was happening as Caitlyn cringes and Vi scratches the back of her head, knowing it was probably her fault. Garrus makes it into the building and eventually reaches the roof, despite the rusty stairways. What he saw next was Jinx laughing and firing randomly with her weapon. "Perhaps the cupcake was for her." This was a thought going through his developing mind, so he walks up the maniac and places the trap at her feet. Garrus lets out a high pitched bark to get her attention, but instead of her just turning around, Jinx jumps a little and steps backwards into trap. The metal teeth clamp down on her leg witch forces her to crouch in pain.

Caitlyn and Vi take the sudden pause as a chance and attack. Quickly dealing with the drone, Caitlyn shouts out Garrus' name. Though he is not yet aware of his name, Garrus still reacts to the familiar voice and runs back downstairs. Apparently the back of his armor caught the edge of the trap resulting in Garrus dragging the entrapped Jinx all the way down to the first floor. Howls from Jinx echo in the building but Garrus just ignores it until they finally stop in front of the Sheriff of Piltover. Jinx's eyes were spinning as Vi quickly puts the criminal in an iron grip. Caitlyn on the hand scolds Garrus, then places him on her shoulder where he hung on like a towel.

"We're not taking him with us." (Vi)

"Even though he apprehended the one that you couldn't. Besides, I'll be the one taking care of him." (Caitlyn)

"Grr…That mutt's just going to get in the way of work."

"I'll keep that mind, but for now, we were saved by this little guy. That said, where's your thanks that Garrus deserves?"

"How about no?"

"Orders."

"Ugh…...whatever...thanks…"

"Wan!" (Garrus)


	12. Warlord Garrus 2

"Despite the fact that Caitlyn is your owner, why in the world am I looking after you!?" Vi yells in her office, pointing a finger at Garrus who was chewing on her gigantic gauntlets that were sitting in the corner.

"Stop chewing that!" She yells again while running over to pick him up.

It was only a few days ago that Vi couldn't move him an inch, but now he only weighed a pound. Vi had no time to think of a reason why since he wouldn't stop doing something that distracted her. Caitlyn was currently out on patrol to talk with the leaders of Piltover, forcing Garrus on Vi, because of the no-pet policy most buildings had. Vi has yet to accept Garrus due to his lack of a serious nature, so she gives him a cold shoulder every chance she gets.

"Sit over there and wait, got it?"

Another command from Vi is ignored as Garrus yawns in her face and shows a drowsy expression. The cop's eye twitches at this and places him outside her door. She proceeds to her chair and commences to take her own nap, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up on the desk. Vi closes her eyes, trying her best to ignore the whimpers from behind the door.

"Ugh… Here he comes…" Vi says before the full armored pup walks through the door leaving a hole behind.

Vi sighs again as she lowers her hand to the floor where she feels a soft under belly against the palm of her hand. She lifts him up and places him on her stomach in which he curls up into a ball to join in on Vi's break.

* * *

Days later….

Jinx manages to escape and takes refuge in a bank to have another fight with the enforcers of Piltover. Just like the last time, the duo is pinned behind cover as Jinx fires a never ending stream of bullets and missiles. During this time, Caitlyn was placing canisters of tear gas and smoke on Garrus' tiny body.

"And why are you placing explosives to him?" Vi asks her partner.

"We're simply utilizing Garrus' ability to get closer to Jinx." Caitlyn answers as if it was obvious.

With a simple chain of commands to make sure he was focused, Caitlyn orders him to run towards the bank. Like clockwork, bullets bounce off him, he runs through the heavily secured doors and the canisters gone off. Jinx curses to herself as the building fills up with tear gas and smoke impeding her vision. She blindly stumbles through the smoke then trips over something. Falling on her face, Jinx groans in pain as she turns onto her back to see what she tripped on. Even though she had tears in her eyes, she could make out the figure as it jumps on her chest forcing her flat on her back.

"Ahhh! You flea bag, get off!" Jinx cries out feeling an incredible weight push down on her. Garrus on the other hand just lies quietly waiting for his owner. The gas clears out after a few minutes and the police step in.

Caitlyn places cuffs on Jinx after calling Garrus over.

"Wow Jinx, if I didn't know any better, you look flatter than usual." Vi pokes fun at the criminal since Garrus was pushing down on her chest.

"Shut your trap, you big boobed pig! You must be scared if you're sending this fur ball into a bullet storm." Jinx laughs as she was led away.

"Weren't you just singlehandedly captured by that fur ball? Please think before you talk, it's embarrassing. "Caitlyn says, sighing in disappointment.

Jinx later finds herself in a holding cell located in Vi's office to keep a better eye on her, but Vi wanted to take advantage of this by forcing Garrus on her. Neglecting the paper work on her desk, Vi went out to lunch while Caitlyn deals with interviews. Jinx was now having a tag of war with Garrus as he pulls on one of her braids.

"Let go, idiot."

As she commanded, the pup lets go causing Jinx to fall on her back with a thud. She lets out more groans as she sits up to see Garrus walk around her to play with her braids some more, but she retaliates. By holding her hair up high above him, she finds herself cornered as Garrus stands on his hind legs trying to catch her blue pigtails.

"Good to see you behaving." Caitlyn walks in with a tray of food.

"Can you take him away already?" Jinx says, shooting a glare at the sheriff.

" No." She replies, sliding a metal tray into the cell.

Garrus took that moment to head over to Caitlyn receiving a kiss on the nose.

"Are you keeping Jinx in check?"

"~Wan!"

Caitlyn leaves after hugging Garrus again, but not before giving Jinx a glare of her own. She just sticks her tongue out and begins eating her meal consisting of bread, sausages, vegetables and water. Jinx has been in jail for a couple of days and the daily hurdles that come with a meal include fighting off the mini tank Garrus. Feeling him paw her side and eventually lick her bareback, Jinx feels a chill go up her spine. She could only sigh in defeat giving a piece of bread and even a piece of sausage.

Jinx already drank all her water and started raking her metal cup across the steel bars to get someone's attention, but no answer. She then noticed a bottle of whisky in a cabinet near Vi's desk. Looking at Garrus rest his head on her lap, watching her with his big eyes, Jinx thought she could get him to retrieve it. She started pointing and talking to the pup with a smile, but then stops in her tracks.

"Why am I talking to a mutt?" Jinx face palms in front of him.

It was a few minutes later when she feels a wet nose touch her knee. She looks up to see a fancy bottle of alcohol next to Garrus.

Hours go by and Vi finally returns to see Jinx completely passed out in her cell hugging Garrus and an empty bottle. His ears twitch at her footsteps, raising his head to see Vi and tries to run to her, but Jinx's grip was tight around him. Vi taps her foot, losing her patience telling Garrus to come over, while forgetting the fact that Jinx just drank her expensive bottle of whiskey. Unfortunately no one budges until someone with a stronger connection steps in.

"Garrus, bed time." Caitlyn calmly says in the doorway.

Just like that, Garrus walks over to her slightly dragging Jinx along and slipping through the steel bars. Vi and Caitlyn leave Jinx in her drunken stupor to use the locker room showers. Taking off his armored shell, Caitlyn reveals his black and white fur. The protectors of Piltover strip and turn on the hot water, filling the shower room with steam. Caitlyn quickly finishes washing the pup and sends the walking clump of bubbles to Vi for a rinse.

"It's my turn to brush his teeth, right?" Vi asks, rinsing Garrus with small bucket.

"Thanks for reminding me." Caitlyn answers, tossing her a small toothbrush.

After the shower, everyone hits the hay. Another busy day ends without a hitch.

* * *

"Shen, why haven't you taken any of these women to bed?" The mother interrogates her son with a stern look.

"Please think about your choice of words, mother." Shen pleads with a sweat drop over his head.

Then his father walks into the room and asks the same question causing him look down in embarrassment.


	13. Frozen Madoc 1

Caitlyn, Vi and Garrus walk to a government building where Jayce invited them to a demonstration for his new invention. Apparently the upcoming winter was set to be a devastating one as the climate of Freljord continues to spread further west, so Jayce was to put to work. Caitlyn and Vi personally didn't want to go, but watching Garrus play with Jinx in her cell became unbearable.

"Did Jayce tell you what he made?" VI asks.

"Not a clue since he said it was a surprise." Caitlyn answers her.

Though the duo had no energy, it was Garrus who was running around them in high spirits. Caitlyn paid no mind, but Vi started to get dizzy.

"Stop playing around, Garrus!" Vi yells at the pup who quickly responds.

Jumping at her and taking her by surprise, Garrus crawls up her body and settles on her shoulder. He lets out a tired sigh before panting softly.

"Don't use me as a bench!"

"Stop yelling at him!" Caitlyn vents her frustration watching her partner complain about harmless issues.

"Ladies, good morning to you too." Jayce welcomes them with a raised eyebrow. Caitlyn and Vi weren't paying attention until Jayce said his hello, in which their hostile aura surrounding them altered into an apathetic one.

"Good day, Jayce."

"Anyway, what's this new toy you wanted to show us?"

Jayce was a little disappointed about his charming smile failing to woe the women in front of him, but it was to be expected of these two who put their work as top priority. Returning to the matter at hand, he leads them a open are with a lone machine. The machine had a simple design, so to put it simply it looked like a refrigerator with blinking lights all over. Vi couldn't help but ask about the strange design, thus Jayce answered, explaining how it was still in it's testing phase. The point of the machine is to create a field to protect the city from harsh winter climate. Caitlyn was quick to praise it as this invented was made with a propose to protect her precious city. Everyone then walked a safe distance to observe. Unfortunately nothing happened.

"It might as well be a refrigerator." Vi says in a mocking tone as she walks towards the machine with everyone.

"Cut me some slack, Vi. It's still in the testing phase."

"But did you actually use a refrigerator, Jayce?" Caitlyn asks as she pulls on the handle to curve her curiosity.

Just like that, Caitlyn opens the door releasing a small gust of cold air. She becomes dumfounded to find a lone bologna sandwich sitting in the empty space. Jayce shrugs his shoulders defending that his invention has a ways to go and this is no surprise. Vi just laughs to herself as Caitlyn listens with a deadpan face. The trio then return to their patrol to leave Jayce to his work.

It wasn't until later that night when Caitlyn and Vi found the same device in their break room, still outfitted with blinking lights and protruding antennas.

"Guess he accepted the facts. Right, Caitlyn?" Vi asks in a smug tone as she opens the door of the suited-up fridge.

"At least it's something we can use." Caitlyn adds, holding a sleeping Garrus in one hand and an empty glass in the other.

The two enjoy a late night snack and head back to bed. The faint smell of some food suddenly wakes Garrus up and causes his stomach to growl. He slowly squeezes out of Caitlyn's grip and heads towards the source of the tantalizing smell, most likely that sandwich from before. After walking through a couple of doors, he finally finds the familiar fridge and runs over. Using his paw, he manages to crawl in and find his prize, but not without knocking over a glass of juice. Enjoying his meal, he never expected the juice he spilled to slip through the creases and into the inner workings of Jayce's invention. While being oblivious to his surroundings, the fridge begins to shake, rumble and lights up dramatically. The next you know the device lets out a powerful burst of frost magic, engulfing the break room in ice including the inside where a frozen solid pup resides.

The next morning Caitlyn quickly calls Jayce to scold him and to get rid of the thing, which he does. Placing it on a cargo ship heading for Yordle Land. It was not long after when Garrus' owners went into a panic and sent out search parties, but the ship and Garrus were well out in open waters. The storms of the Guardian's Sea weren't too kind as some off the cargo began falling off and eventually the fridge imprisoning the Kinkou pup also took a plunge into the sea. As the ship continues to sail south, the fridge is taken by a current heading west where weather matched the condition of frozen Garrus. Days pass and the pup ice pop is finally washed up on shore by a huge wave then into a land blanketed in snow. Only half of the compartment is seen while the rest in buried. A few more hours pass then the door of the fridge sudden bursts open with the sound of shattering ice.

What forced the door open can't be seen, only the snow that raises indicating movement. Pausing for moment, the lump in the snow then begins moving inland of Freljord. Off in the distance, the Frost Archer is by her lonesome, sharpening her skills and unaware of the tunneling creature heading straight for her. Is it friend or foe...most likely a friend.

* * *

Frozen Shen is in the backyard shoveling snow while the family warms up in a kotatsu.


	14. Frozen Madoc 1 pt2

Ashe was currently on break from patrolling her territory of Freljord, ensuring no unwanted guests were invading. Not far from her position was a small village slowly gaining residence to spread the Avarosan influence. Taking the time to find a lone log to sit on, the Frost Archer takes out a small sack with dried meat and fruit in it. Eating as elegantly as any queen should, she remained alert of her surroundings despite the vast clearing of snow and lack of cover. After taking a sip from her water bladder, a small shift in the snow catches her eye. The danger seemed to be absent as the thing tunneling under the snow was small, maybe a poro or something of that nature. Ashe just continued to slowly eat her blueberries watching the trail of raised snow come closer to her. The bump in the snow abruptly stops at the foot of the log causing her to pause during her meal.

Curious, Ashe tosses a berry on top of the bump and watches it disappear into the white powder. Next she placed one to the side making the bump move accordingly before taking another piece of fruit. Ashe's final experiment was holding a slice of mandarin in the palm of her hand just above the snow. The bump of snow gets closer and stops at her fingertips.

Waiting a few seconds, the bump suddenly grows a pair of furry white ears with dark blue tips, then a small snout pokes, pushing its wet nose against her hand. Ashe backs her hand up forcing the creature to step out of the snow and revealing a small snow fox with blue eyes, white fur and a blue-tipped tail. Ashe blushes lightly not expecting this type of animal and blushes a bit more when it rests its small head on her hand taking licks at the mandarin. Without a second thought, Ashe begins petting his head with her other hand while he licks her palm after finishing the fruit.

After giving him a few more pieces, his ears perk up and starts looking off in the distance. He suddenly runs off, surprising Ashe. Feeling a bit disappointed, she quickly reverts to her serious self when she felt vibrations from the ground. Something big was coming her way, so she prepares her bow. She soon spots the tip of a horned helmet followed by a flail being spun around in a violent manner. The Winter's Wraith was charging straight for Ashe for territorial dominance. The frost archer unloads a volley of shots that are effortlessly dodged by Sejuani and Bristle. It wasn't long before Ashe had to dodge their arctic assault preventing her from launching attacks effectively.

"Hold still, Archer, so I can break you!" Sejuani shouts, swinging her flail around.

"Silence, pig!." Ashe lashes back while evading her attacks.

Ashe then makes a fatal mistake and takes Sejuani's flail at full force plus Bristle's charge to her side. Ashe's eyes shake when she felt her ribs break and her insides rocked. The hit was on point, separating Ashe from her consciousness and bow. The attack launched her through the air and into a grove. Sejuani couldn't help but feel smug watching her rival knocked out and helpless, but now was the time to rid of her rival and become one step closer to being the true ruler of Freljord.

Yelling "Stampede" and lifting her weapon in the air, the warmonger charges toward the fallen archer. Bristle plows through the snow with the intent to kill which made him oblivious to the high speed creature tunneling underground. Though Sejuani took notice, the thing making the trail was so small she paid very little mind to it. Unfortunately for them, that lump that was on an intercept course got larger in size. Right before reaching Bristle the large mound of snow suddenly sinks further into the snow. Sejuani was at the edge of the grove before sensing danger. Her instincts were correct, but Bristle wasn't able to sense the attack from below.

Like a great white shark, the infant fox Ashe fed fruits to turned into a wild animal of a size on par with Bristle and attacked from below. The force behind this surprise attack stops Bristle's charge and lifts him by the neck. The once fluffy snow fox was now huge with dagger-size claws, razor-sharp fangs, beady blue eyes with black scleras and fur that could cut to the touch.

Bristle was squealing out in pain as Frozen Shen held him by the neck, immobilizing him. When the two beasts finally got back on all fours, Sejuani took the opportunity to attack him from above, but proved to be useless. Like a tank, he took the damage without showing any sign of letting go. Bristle tried changing his footing, but Shen took this opportunity to knock him off balance. Charging with all his strength, the warmonger and boar were being pushed towards a cliff overlooking the ocean. Bristle suddenly got a burst of energy and spun around, throwing the rabid fox off of him and towards the edge. Fueled by anger, the boar charges the fox ignoring Sejuani's commands. Just as Bristle was about to make contact, the fox in front of him reverted back into his small form. Unable to stop, the boar sprints right over him and off into the frozen ocean below.

After hearing a scream then a splash, Shen makes his way to Ashe, picking up her bow along the way. Upon reaching her, he drops the bow nearby and begins licking her cheek. Tugging on her hood and hair showed no results, so the only thing left to do was to wait. Crawling over her neck and into her hood, he curls up into a ball against her nape then falls asleep in hopes to be fed some more food.


	15. Frozen Madoc 2

Three days have passed and Ashe has been resting in a nearby village that was recently built by her tribe. She woke up the day before, but decided it was best to recuperate for one more day. Siting on a clean bed in a simple nightgown that went down to her mid thighs, Ashe reads a map of Freljord to mark out her findings due to her recent confrontation with Sejuani. Turns out she retreated after their fight, putting Ashe at ease. She then feels movement under one of her thighs making her shudder. Lifting the sheeting to her snow white legs, she could see the same fox from before sticking his snout from under her leg. Ashe has learned his habit of hiding under things, so moving her legs will only cause him to move to her bottom to find shelter.

She rubs his nose while he faces the door as if sensing food, then gave her index finger a nibble. Just like his sense of smell predicted Nunu comes in with a plate of food.

"Hurry up, Ashe, and get out of bed. I can't babysit you forever." Nunu says with joking tone.

"It's only been two days since you came here and you're only here because you failed to befriend Madoc time and time again." Ashe replies as she places the tray on her lap and began eating.

"Why "Madoc?" It's not very fitting. How about Snowball or Frosty." Nunu says while holding a piece of Willump's favorite jerky in front of Madoc's face, who shows no sign of interest.

"He likes it, so I'll continue to call him that. And don't be so forceful with him, I'm sure he'll warm up to you in time."

Nunu gives up and finds a sit to talk about Sejuani, but that talk is interrupted when Tryndamere bursts in with anger and concern.

"Are you hurt, Ashe!?" The barbarian king shouts, making the two jump.

As he marches closer, Madoc wiggles out from below Ashe's leg and begins barking at him. Tryndamere ignores him and tries placing a hand on her shoulder, but instead gets bit by tiny fangs hard enough to draw blood and leave a mark. Feeling outraged, he holds a fist and prepares to throw at the defending snow fox.

"Think before you act, Tryndamere or else." Ashe hisses causing him to halt his movements.

"But he attacked first." Tryndamere defends himself, holding his hand out that still had Madoc latching on and growling.

"Your opponent is a snow fox infant." Nunu says sitting back in his chair.

"And it's just in his nature." Ashe adds before calling his name in which Madoc releases Tryndamere's hand and quickly crawls under the leg of the frost archer once more.

"Not to mention, if it wasn't for him, I would be buried under the snow to perish." Ashe continues as she feeds her new friend a strawberry.

"What!?" Tryndamere shouts out in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently she had a run in with Sejuani a few days ago and that little guy went to get help." Nunu says.

"Then I must go and wreak havoc on her sorry tribe to avenge you!" Tryndamere yells, running through the door and breaking it off its hinges.

"I'll go too. Willump is probably getting bored without me."

Ashe waves goodbye and returns to her meal.

"That's right, I technically owe you my life."

* * *

Three days ago...

Madoc couldn't rest even for ten minutes with Ashe lying in the snow motionless, so he ventured out to get help. He then came across the village Ashe was patrolling for. At first his attempt to communicate with barks and whines fail. He finally took drastic measures and stole a guard's bow to initiate a chase which dragged all the way to where Ashe was. She was quickly treated and was told of what Madoc did, after that it was just a growing friendship. She's still not sure about what happened after getting knocked out, but she was definitely alive and well.

* * *

Ashe finally returns to her usual routine of patrolling and hunting, both in which she is accompanied by her fluffy friend. Though she thought an animal of his size would be like looking after a child, he turned out to be helpful. From tracking big prey to serving as a courier, she found him to be very valuable. Ashe even felt a little happy knowing that Nunu failed to tame him since it meant that Madoc only liked her unconditionly, but he didn't need to know that. Before she knew it, Madoc became a full-fledged member of Avarosan with the emblem painted on his head to mark to occasion.

Madoc even served as an a ergonomic pillow relieving the stress of the future queen of Freljord, seeing how he always sleeps in random places under her body, the neck being the best according to her.

* * *

Seven months have past since Shen went missing from the world and despite being someone of no emotion, Frozen Shen couldn't help but show frustration, giving his family the cold shoulder as he stared at the "wishing tree" in the backyard. Sitting in the living room with his arms crossed while his parents eat mochi and other winter treats as they enjoy Madoc's adventures. But it will be soon when Shen will finally return to his body as he felt Lulu and Veigar's magic growing weaker.

It's been the usually one month ever since Madoc was found by Ashe and through the crystal screen Shen could see his smaller self waking up in the middle of the night. Attracted to some strange force or acting on instinct, Madoc wiggles his way from under Ashe's slumbering body to explore then suddenly gets hug form his owner.

"I am the...true queen...of Freljord. Madoc!...get me an...ice cream..." Ashe was sleep talking while squeezing the snow fox tighter.

Eventually she released him, allowing him to continue with his quest. Running towards Ionia, he finds no trouble traversing the waters as he freezes the surface with his frozen touch.

The next morning, a battle cry echoes through the snowy wasteland causing an avalanche in the distance. Ashe was the cause as her search for her hunting companion/pillow pet disappeared without a trace thanks to constant wind storm burying the ground with new snow, erasing any trace of tracks. The Frost Archer sends out a search party, but the location of her friend would prove to be a conundrum since he wasn't in Freljord anymore. Instead the mini tank was currently taking a nap in the secret armory of the Kinkou stronghold that was currently under the Order of the Shadows' control.


	16. The Box

Shen watches the dark screen patiently expecting something to happen through Madoc's eyes, but minutes become hours and Shen directs his attention towards the lone tree in the backyard. While observing the decorated tree with an endless horizon behind it, Shen started to feel strangely tired and a strong urge to close his eyes. Before falling into a deep slumber, he could feel a blanket cover his shoulders as well as a pat on the back. The very next moment Shen opens his eyes, he was in the same location as Madoc, lying on the wooden floor boards in nothing but his underwear. Skeptical and more or less relieved, the Eye of Twilight investigates his surroundings to find that the weapons room has yet to be discovered by Zed's underlings. Inspecting his body once more, he confirms that he is definitely back to normal and the training that was done during the whole fiasco carried over, meaning those several months weren't a complete waste.

Shen lets out a sigh then focuses his gaze towards a new set of armor. His new outfit was more fitting than his previous, making him feel more like a tank with the extra armor. The only thing missing was his blades that were currently displayed in Zed's collection of weaponry of defeated foes. Though he had the element of surprise to carry out a crippling sneak attack, Shen knew it was in his best interest to return to his comrades as soon as possible not to mention he needed to clear his thoughts. Sticking to the shadows, taking out operatives of the dark arts one by one, Shen eventually reaches his swords and escapes without fail. The night provided cover for the ninja all the way to his current stay in an isolated part of Ionia where Akali and Kennen were resting peacefully.

Upon reaching the cabins each housing a shadow warrior, Shen quietly walks into his cabin to find it well kept thanks to Akali. He should known, Shin was there helping her. Hanging his swords and armor, he walks over his bathroom to enjoy a well-deserved dip in his natural onsen. This gave him time to think about his next course of action. He found no need to find the culprit, though he could easily deduce the one responsible was a mage and the fact it was related to animals, it was most likely Lulu. So far the most important task at hand was informing the League and his teammates of his return, but the crucial moment is to convince them that he was off training. Admitting that he was turned into a stray animal and then taken in by multiply females who took him into the bath would be a bad idea.

Finally retreating to bed, Shen falls asleep once more. Like many nights, Shen never dreams, but rests his eyes for what feels like seconds then opens them to a new day. Though his absence lasted several months, he didn't act as though he missed anything unlike Akali and Kennen who froze in shock when everyone walked out their cabins. After an awkward greeting exchange, Shen told his fake story in which his comrades readily believed. Kennen looked visibly relieved, but Akali on the other appeared somewhat lifeless. When he asked Kennen, Kennen mentions Akali having a pet, but it went missing. Shen easily figured out who went missing then confronts his teammate about it.

"Clear your mind of any distractions, Akali." Shen commands her, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"I will try, Shin." She says in a sluggish tone, still tired from the countless matches she had the day before.

"It's Shen, but more importantly I advise you to rest."

"Huh? Oh okay, then excuse me." Akali nods her head and returns to bed, leaving the other Kinkou warriors behind.

"Shen, what's with the new armor?" Kennen asks as they head towards the Institute of War.

"I requested this from a blacksmith. My original armor was suffering from excessive wear."

"Well, it's good to have you back."

"I appreciate the concern."

Upon reaching their destination to attend a match, Shen would occasionally catch a glimpse of a missing poster. Wanting to pay no mind, champions such as Sona, Nami and Sokara made it hard considering the heavy aura of depression hovering over them; "Was losing a stray animal that disheartening?" says the Eye of Twilight. Walking further through the institute, Shen passed by Caitlyn, Fiora and Ashe who appeared less merciful than normal, perhaps the change was brought on by the thought that someone stole their pet, but he had no time to ponder. Shen then bumps into the final person who owned a Kinkou animal, Ahri.

"Ah, Shen. Heard you went missing for a couple months. Love the new look."

"Yes, I was undergoing training and..."

"Nice story, anyway I was wondering if you saw a wolf cub with a white fur and... in fact he took after your Blood Moon armor set."

"Unfortunately, no."

"I guessed as much, five months and still nothing. I'm more desperate than the guys who tried to get with me during Valentine's. Speaking of which, you missed out on the fun."

"I don't do 'fun'."

"It's a joke."

"I don't do those either."

"Thanks for reminding me, anyway keep a look out."

Ahri sets out and Shen continues through the halls with Kennen when they are suddenly teleported to the Crystal Scar. Prepared for battle, Shen looks over to his teammates to see Kennen, Caitlyn, Ahri and...LULU!

Feeling his heart sink a little, Shen quickly regained his composure before the match started. Going top solo, Shen holds his own for the moment until he senses a teammate in danger. Using Stand United, he teleports to where the Fae Sorceress was currently under attack by Miss Fortune and Ezreal. Though the control point was lost, Lulu still felt the need to use magic to slow down the pursuers. Shen was being used as a shield as Lulu fires off a series of glitterlances to slow down the enemy. Another spell is shot off and Shen suddenly finds himself in a place he never thought he would return to.

"Welcome back Shen. It hasn't even been a day yet." Shen's father greets him, sitting at a table in a familiar living room.

Shen groans as he falls on his back in the yard then finds that the tree that held the pieces of paper gone. "What's happening and how much longer will this go on?", were questions clouding Shen's mind.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Scar, the match is called to an abrupt end when the presence of the Eye of Twilight disappeared completely. Lulu then wonders about the cardboard box that mysteriously appeared that took the place of Shen due to an error on her part. The opposing team had already returned to the institute, but Lulu's team was curious about what had become of Shen as well as the box that made a series of groans and whines. Caitlyn was the first to step close to the box, causing it to settle down, then two little legs in equally small boots rip through the bottom of the box lifting the container. Bewildered by this sight, everyone just looks at each other in silence then turned their gaze back to the box when a pair of tiny hands pop through the front and starts running towards Caitlyn. While dragging the other end of the box, the hands finally latch onto the leg of the sheriff of Piltover.

"Okay, what's in the box?" Caitlin asks herself as she bends down to open the lid.


	17. Level Up

Caitlyn slowly opens the cardboard lid and the instant she sees the contents, her body freezes in place. All thought of Shen's disappearance faded and replaced by curiosity as to why Caitlyn made a sudden yelp. The act was very unlike her and the others can't help, but wonder even more as she turned round to face them with her usual serious expression, but held a deep blush along with it.

"So, what's in the box?" Kennen asks in a cautious manner.

"Nothing anyone needs to be concerned about. The contents of the box appear to be lost materials, therefore I shall take the liberty to take this box back to Piltover and file a missing-item report. "Caitlyn gives her explanation before picking up the box and walking off.

"Hey, that doesn't explain the arms and legs that just sprouted out of nowhere!" Ahri questions her, smelling an obvious lie.

"Not to mention Shen just vanished. What if I accidently turned him into that box of whatever? Was it fill of cupcakes or bugs, I must know!" Lulu adds, feeling guilt after all the possibilities she just shouted.

"No worries, Lulu. It's not filled with anything bad, just…." Caitlyn mumbles at the end of her sentence and begins to take longer, faster strides away from them, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Then show us, it's technically not your property as well." Ahri says, holding a tight grip on her teammate.

"It's nothing, Ahri. If anything, lost items are best left with those who uphold the law." Caitlyn interjects before shaking off her captor.

Ahri not liking to be lied to finally snaps and jumps on top of the sheriff. After their little squabble, the two trip over each other, falling to the ground along with box. Caitlyn fell on her stomach with Ahri on top. Ahri rubs her bottom while she argues with Cailyn who was still being used as a floor mat, then she stops the moment she notices the box nearby. The box was slightly opened, but it was the trail of small footprints leading towards her that got Ahri's attention. Looking around to find nothing, she suddenly feels a hug against her stomach causing her to look down. She saw three fluffy white tails that weren't her own and a face poking out from under her chest.

Ahri pauses while watching big blue eyes look deep into hers. Breaking out of her trance, she pets his white hair and scratches behind his furry ears. Then she takes one of his hands and squeezes the puny palm, it felt like a paw of a fox. Wanting to investigate some more, Ahri pinches his cheeks which felt like mochi rice cakes. Taking note of the red markings on his face, Ahri never noticed his small hands reaching up to pinch her cheeks. As he laughs and tries his best to stay on his tiptoes, Ahri finally says something.

"Ruri?"

The moment she said his name, he pauses then blushes. Afer saying his name again, he presses his face against her stomach once more, but this time wagging his three tails with more joy. Slowly getting off of Caitlyn while holding Ruri, Ahri turns around with an irritated look on her face.

"What's with this attempt at kidnapping, Miss lawful Sheriff?"

"I truly was going to find the owners of these guys, but it appears I found one of them. How fortunate." Caitlyn calmly says as she sits up.

"And when you say "owners," does that mean you knew what Ruri was already?"

"Not right away, but I did find someone who is a member of Piltover's law enforcement. Though, it was baffling to find him in a different form. "

After Caitlyn finishes her sentence, her lower back is lightly pushed by another chibi, this time in samurai armor with dog ears poking out of the helmet and a black tail coming out his lower back. In an attempt to push Caitlyn to her feet, she finally complies and stands up.

"I thought I got lucky when I opened a box containing not only Garrus here, but other versions of him." Caitlyn admits while Garrus stands in front of her.

"So you found one too, hmm? Wait others?" Ahri wasted no time on small talk and rushes over to the box.

Inside were five others, one was in a tiny hoodie sound asleep, another was in yellow as he picked on the one who wore winter clothes, the others were in blue and teal clothing playing with a piece of cardboard. Ahri stiffens up just like Caitlyn before and also yelped. Lulu and Kennen decided it was time to check it themselves after taking a closer look at Ruri and Garrus.

"Oh no, I turned Shen into a box of stray animal people!" Lulu panics as she squeezes the yellow jacket and frozen Shen against her cheeks.

"S-Shen, is that really you?" Kennen approaches the one wearing the miniature version of Shen's clothes.

"No, I'm Shin." Shin declares. He wore no mask showing his black hair and yellow eyes. Because his voice was high, he could easily be mistaken for a girl since he also had somewhat long hair, the same goes for the other Shens.

"Kennen-shenpai, where's Akali-shenpai?" Shin slurs with his honorifics, while standing at attention in front of Kennen who was still taller than him by a big margin.

"Kennen-senpai? Me?" Kennen points at himself then becomes embarrassed after finding out that's how this Shen sees him as.

"Un, Kennen-shenpai." Shin nods his head in an exaggerated manner.

"Yes, let's go, Shin!" Kennen pats his head between the ears causing his tail to wag.

Kennen and Shin take off, leaving the rest to the others. It wasn't long before they were all teleported back to the institute. Ahri holding onto Ruri and Garrus by Caitlyn, Lulu carried the box containing the rest over her head.

"Where is Vi-san, Boss?" Garrus asks looking up towards Caitlyn who smiled at her given title.

"We'll meet with her soon." She says to him.

The other Shens pop their heads over the edge of the box as if they were sightseeing. Occasionally they would wave at random champions and summoners who would wave back awkwardly. They reach the entrance of the institute and set the box down near the doors.

"Uh, is this really a good idea?" Lulu asks while she plays with the Shen in teal clothing that almost made him look like a star since he also wore a pointy hat.

"Yes. The owners of these guys are most likely champions as well and I'm sure they would recognize them even if they changed form. I figured it out and so did Ahri." Caitlyn says.

"But, doesn't it bother you that they are all Shen." Lulu asks.

"Hmmm, nope. I don't think this is Shen at all. Ruri is Ruri so…." Ahri runs off before finishing her sentence.

"Ah wait, Ahri! Caitlyn, you know what I'm saying right? Huh, Caitlyn?" Lulu looks around to find the sheriff nowhere in sight.

Lulu sighs again knowing that she couldn't do anything since she only knows how cast to magic not undo it. Conjuring up some sweets, Lulu gives each Shen a treat, before saying goodbye.


	18. Chibi of Twilight

Following Kennen in the best of his ability, Shin quickly grows tired when they reach a pier with ships heading towards Ionia. Resting on the top deck of a passenger ship, the two wait patiently as the vessel casts off. Shin was currently occupied by a loaf of honey beard that was given to him by the female staff, also completely unaware of Kennen who was examining him with great focus. Shin was tiny, smaller than Kennen by a margin, but slightly bigger than his animal counterpart. His clothes consisted of a simple blue ninja outfit similar to his original-self except it had no armor, only the clothe. He did harbor a headband with Shen's signature emblem, it appeared more round making the image less threatening. Ninja tabi shoes were also worn along with wooden swords on his back which can easily be mistaken for chopsticks. Big yellow eyes and a baby face, Shin also had a short ponytail. And to top it off, a pair of furry wolf ears poking out from his head and a shaggy tail out his lower back, both matching his black hair with a noticeable purple hue.

Finishing his snack that was nearly as big as him, Shin yawns and curls up into a ball before finally falling asleep. To Kennen's dismay, the ship reached its destination and he didn't want to wake him, so carefully placing him on his back, the Heart of the Tempest gives Shin a piggyback ride to the temporary Kinkou base.

With Kennen's speed, the two reach the cabins where Akali was resting in no time. Wondering if Shin should stay in Shen's cabin or his, Kennen ponders further oblivious to his passenger slowly waking up. Shin suddenly jumps off and runs towards Akali's door yelling "Akali-shenpai!" Kennen attempted to capture him before reaching the enterance, but runs face first into the door after he shadow dashes through it. Kennen shakes off the stars circling his head and begins to whisper towards Shin to come back, trying not to disturb Akali. Shin, inside, ignores him and paces towards the futon with the Fist of Shadow in a thin, plain kimono. Yawning once more an rubbing his eyes, Shin proceeded to walk over then took a spot in between her arm and side, before falling asleep.

* * *

Kennen decided to give up and return to his cabin, seeing how he too was tired. As Shin continues to sleep, Akali begins to slowly awaken due to the sudden warm and fuzzy sensation on her side. Lazily looking at the ceiling, she shifts her vision near the cause of her interrupted slumber. What came into view was a small head sticking out from under the blanket with furry ears that would occasionally twitch. Still dazed from her fatigue, Akali lightly tugs on the ebony ears and rubs the tips between her thumb and index finger. The results were expected as he stirs and rolls over on his stomach where he now faces Akali directly. Still in a disorientated state, she then pokes the soft cheeks of his round face, enjoying the mocha like feeling. He finally opens his eyes dispite all the touching and stares at Akali with his big yellow eyes.

Seconds pass by and Akali's brain finally registers as she slowly brings him closer to her face while he is held up in the air.

"Good morning, Akali-shenpai." He says, outstretching his arms.

"Hmmm, it most definitely is...Shin." She replies before hugging him tightly against her chest.

She then hears a knock at the door in which Kennen's voice is heard.

"Akali, you're awake now, right?"

Kennen quickly returned to her cabin out of concern, to check on Shin and hopefully pass on sensitive information about him onto his teammate. Akali answers and opens the door with Shin held against her stomach.

"Errrr, there's something important I need to tell you."

"I know, it's about how Shin became like this, correct?" She says in a happy tone as she holds up Shin.

"Not exactly, it deals more with Shen, our leader."

After a short explanation about how Veigar and Lulu's spell caused Shen to become like he is now, also including the fact that there are others, Akali gives a proper reaction in the form of confusion. She turns Shin around to face his small figure where he gives her a big smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Shen turned into Shin during our match."

"Then what should we do?" She asks as she places the tip of her thumb into Shin's mouth where he starts suckling as if it were a milk bottle, closing his eyes and grasping her hand.

"For now, we'll look after him. Lulu told me that this is likely to wear off over time, but she's working on a spell to undo this just in case."

"I see, thank you for the information. Well Shin appears to be hungry so I'll feed him now." Akali concludes their conversation before closing the door.

She walks over to her cupboard to retrieve some peaches and a cup of milk. Placing a top on the cup then cutting a notch in the cover with a knife, Akali creates a Sippy cup. Returning to her living room, she sits down and places him on her lap then begins feeding him. The peach was nearly as big as his head but he managed to take some bites with some help from Akali. She felt a strong motherly aura surround her when she carefully lifts the sippy cup for him to have a drink. Noting that she was technically caring for a pint-sized Shen, Shin could easily be seen as a certain pair's child if you exclude the wolf ears and tail waging about. Thinking he had enough, Akali utilizes her memory of mothers she's seen in Ionia taking take of their infants. Wiping his mouth and hands with a wet clothe then patting his back, Shin lets out a burp.

"Feel better?"

"Un." He replies, resting against her stomach as she strokes his head.

Akali then notices a piece of paper tied around his tail. After untying it, she opens it up to find an embarrassing yet familiar though she's had, written down on paper.

"Akali-shenpai, your face is all red. Yawn~." Shin says, rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing, why don't we take nap together." Akali quickly collects herself before returning to her futon with Shin laying next to her. She even improvised a small kimono for him to sleep in. Matching pajamas!

It wasn't long before Shin fell into a slumber, but his grip around Akali's hand never relaxed. As composed and disciplined Akali may be, she couldn't fight the temptation of his sleeping, innocent face and gave his cheek a long goodnight kiss. Thoughts about the piece of paper caused Akali to contemplate deeply about the possible reasons behind it. Shin will disappear once more in the near future, but what was written on that paper was almost telling her that Shin is the potential result of the wish inscribed on the sheet in the first place. She blushes once more before officially calling it a day. She did think of this opportunity as a means to train for the future.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long delays and short chapters, lots of studying and exams going on. :(


	19. Motherly Love

Around the time Ahri left the group, she reaches a small town populated by merchants and local business owners located near the Institute. The urge to take a closer look at Ruri made Ahri take a detour into a bar that was having a slow day. Taking a sit in a booth and placing the Blood Moon Shen on the table, Ahri orders a drink from the barmaid.

Ruri was sitting quietly and looking up at Ahri's sparkling eyes, waiting for instructions, but instead was made to wait as her eyes scanned him closely. He wore a traditional red ninja outfit, a black headband with two small horns and a rope serving as a belt with a large gold bell tied on the back. He still had his big blue eyes along with white hair in which his bangs were significantly longer compared to the other parts of his hairdo. He also had his red markings on his cheeks appearing like whiskers and three fluffy tails instead of one.

Ahri was resting her chin on her hands observing Ruri some more but later breaks out of her trance after his stomach rumbles in which he grabs his tummy with an upset expression.

"Hmmm, I'm hungry as well, why don't we share a meal set?" She suggests as she rubs the top of his head, feeling his pointy ears fold under her palm.

Ahri sets him on her lap and orders a meal after receiving a cup of plum sake. Though at first, the bar was empty, after word of Ahri eating at the bar reached the ears of the towns folk, the establishment was quickly crowded with men who had a crush on the Nine-tailed fox. Many had the idea to approach the gorgeous woman, offering to pay for her meal and possibly score a date, but the moment Ruri came into view, the image of their sexy goddess who is single was crushed as thoughts of her being a mother destroyed their fantasy. Without question, Ruri had the tails and ears that could convince anyone that they were related, unfortunately Ahri never picked up on that and never cleared up the misunderstanding.

Their food finally arrived, a simple meal consisting of grilled fish, a bowl of rice and chilled vegetables. The barmaid was kind enough to buy a juice box from another shop for Ruri's sake. Ahri took a pair of chopsticks and started feeding Ruri small pieces of their meal. Unfortunately, she didn't realize how hot the rice was and looks down to Ruri, who was letting out small whines with tears in his eyes, opening his mouth as wide as he can in an attempt to cool down the serving of rice. She slightly panics and begins to blow lightly into his mouth to cool it down until he could finally chew it properly without burning his mouth. Ironically fox fires are fine, while hot foods aren't.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll be more careful." Ahri tells him in an apologetic manner, wiping his tears away.

Like she promised, Ahri started to cool off every bite for Ruri which later sparks another fantasy for the men in the bar to dream about. Watching her move her beautiful bangs out of the way of her lips in order to cool off the rice then feed it to a small creature while holding a gentle expression, did indeed pierce their hearts. It was the moment when she took the grain of rice that was sticking to Ruri's face and ate it that everyone started to be consumed by jealously. After drinking his juice box, he would offer some to Ahri who gladly accepts the gesture causing more jealous to swell up in the others. They finish their meal and leave their payment on the table before walking outside.

Ahri sets Ruri on the ground while a crowd slowly begins to form after catching a glimpse of the champion. The men back at the bar were building up confidence again to talk to her, but that soon gets shattered as well.

"Do you remember how to become fully-grown, Ruri?" Ahri asked while squatting to get closer to him.

"Yes, Ahri-sama." Ruri answers adding honorifics fitting for a champion.

The men finally make their move, but stop in their tracks when Ruri turned into a blue fireball that grew to a massive scale. The end result was the same frightening creature that even forced Thresh to back down. The beast wasn't elegant in any sense of the word, it was something on the lines of a creature spewed from the depths of the Shadow Isles and Ahri adored it still. Ruri lowers his body for Ahri to find a place to sit then runs off at incredible speeds, leaving the town dumbfounded.

Ahri ordered Ruri to go back to the Institute where the other Shens were left in a box hoping to adopt them as well, but finds an empty box. Slightly disappointed, she orders Ruri to return to his other form to hold him for consolation and cheers up instantly when he hugged back.

"I was wondering about the sudden rumor I heard about you having a child, but to my surprise it was only the fox cub that you found a few months ago. He is that fox that went missing, right?" Wukong says after making his appearance.

"Yeah well he's a bit different from before, but it's the same Ruri." Ahri tells him while Ruri waves hello.

"Rrrrright, anyway that little one has a particular scent but I can't quite put my finger on it. *sniff* Great Wuju! That's the Eye of Twilight's child isn't it? Ha ha ha, you had a child with that emotionless tank of a ninja all this time!" Wukong bursts out laughing after his analysis, but stops after his face gets crispy from her fox fire.

"You were not far off, but Ruri is not my nor Shen's child. He is in fact, Shen. Apparently this was a side effect of Lulu's magic, so I'm taking care of him until he returns to normal." Ahri explains further with a fake smile plastered on her face while petting Ruri who fell asleep soon after.

"Bwah ha ha! Really? This just gets funnier and funnier. Well, Shen never shows his face so maybe this child version can shed some light on that matter." Wukong claims after laughing some more.

"I doubt that, but that is an interesting thought. Anyway, I'm turning in for the day due to these circumstances and probably won't attend any matches any time soon." Ahri says.

"Can't be helped, just make sure you actually look after him. You don't really give a caretaker vibe."

"Challenge accepted, you Wuju obsessed simpleton!"

Ahri sticks out her tongue before walking off with Ruri cradled against her chest. His occasional sleep talking, which were mostly mumbles of her name gave Ahri confidence. Though fired up, it wasn't long before she herself took a long nap with Ruri curled up next to her. As they continued to sleep, neither were aware of the conspicuous piece of paper tied around one of his tails.


	20. Stars & Moons

Hoshi felt bored as the others did their own thing, Garrus was bullying Madoc while Amp was sound asleep humming a tune. Feeling adventurous, he jumps over the edge of the box and lands on his head, crushing his hat. He then sets off after adjusting his clothing: a teal poncho jacket, harem pants and a pointy hat with tassels hanging on the sides as well as two holes cut on the top for his wolf ears to poke through. Scanning the area with his golden eyes while brushing some dirt out of his teal and white hair, he explores further into a forest east of the Institute of War. He picked an assortment of flowers along the way, some had strange patterns while others glowed, this was basically a gift for Nami and Soraka.

Night soon followed, but light bugs and illuminous plants lit a path for him to travel. Running through the forest with a full banquet, Hoshi would occasionally stop to pet a Krug after feeding it a flower, even a Gromp hopping by helped him cross a river after it helped itself to the light bugs flying around the adventuring tyke.

Running further into the unknown, he comes across a familiar celestial deity collecting herbs from a small cluster of stones. Right away, Hoshi dashes towards her.

"Lady Soraka!" He yells, causing her to jump a little.

He glued himself against her backside, dropping the flowers in the process. Giggling and rubbing his face against her, Soraka turns around to contemplate the sudden turn of events. Watching his tail wag, she assumed it was a Yordle, but the moment he gazes up to her and shows a smile, she saw an illusion of the Hoshi she knew, barking at her. She drops the herbs in her hands and snatches him up.

"Hoshi! What happened to you!?" She yells with delight, hugging him with all her might.

After placing him down, he reaches into his poncho and takes a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asks.

"I don't know, but it has your name on it." He answers before running around to collect the fallen flowers.

Unfolding the paper, she finds an message detailing a method to collect certain exotic and rare plants all with the purpose of healing. That method being... Hoshi. The message didn't really make any sense, but it did reflect on her occupation as a traveling healer.

"Hmm, strange. I guess we should return to Ionia and reunite with Nami." Soraka calls out, placing the message in her pouch.

"Lady Soraka! Look what I found." Hoshi yells from a bush.

Soraka walks over and parts the branches to find him holding a root, glowing blue.

"Look!" He told her as he taps the root causing it to hum and vibrate like a tuning fork.

It was without a doubt a mandrake, but Soraka knew it wasn't any normal herb.

"Can I see that, Hoshi?" Soraka asks kindly and filled with excitement.

"Yeah. I hear some more over there!" He says then takes off, digging under another bush and pulling out more mandrakes with all sorts of color variations.

"I-Is this what that message meant?" Soraka asks herself as she inspects the mandrake that is said to be as effective as the potions made from the legendary Yggdrasil trees. She looks back at Hoshi while he brings the rest over to her. She naturally strokes his cheek with her thumb to show her appreciation, making him purr. Wasting no time, she gathers the mandrakes into a sack and walks out of the forest with her little helper. Joyously running circles around her made the Starchild think of possibly taking up an apprentice or an assistant at least.

Daydreaming for the majority of the walk, they find themselves at a pier. Boarding a ship, they set sail for the land of Ionia. In the meantime, Soraka and Hoshi share an orange for lunch. After biting into a slice, Hoshi cries out and spits out a seed. So from that point on, Soraka had to bite off a portion of the fruit before giving him a piece, but she didn't complain. Soraka believed nothing bad could happen during the trip, sadly, a volley of cannonballs thought otherwise. (that escalated quickly)

The ship they were on gets rocked by cannon fire and the passengers start to panic. Looking over the railing, Soraka could see another ship coming from the direction of Bilgewater. A sinister laugh travels across the water, inducing more fear into the passengers. The sails were blown off, halting the ship's movement and Soraka quickly tends to the wounded with Hoshi not far behind. The ship once again rumbles as the Bilgewater ship crashes into the side. Pirates start pouring onto the ship, looting and tying up the frightened passengers. Soraka was cornered while shielding a group of people, ready for a fight. Then the pirates surrounding them make a path for their captain.

"Ya ha har! Ahoy, me beauties. A good day for plunderin, don't ye agree?" Gangplank asks as he points his pistol at Soraka.

"The summoners won't tolerate this behavior, Gangplank!" Soraka yells with her arms spread out to defend the passengers.

"Aye, but we be simply collectin a fee for these waters... a toll fee. Ain't that right, ye scurvy dogs!" Gangplank hollers in which his crew laugh and shout out in agreement.

"Then hurry up with your business and leave, you saltwater rat." Soraka hisses as she glares at the Saltwater Scourge.

"Of course, lassie." Gangplank smugly says before signaling one of his crewmates.

Soraka gets blindsided by the handle of a pistol and falls unconscious. Gangplank then demanded everyone to empty their pockets and move onto to the lifeboats. After throwing Soraka on board with the passengers, the pirates drop the boats and tell them good riddance. As the lifeboats drift towards Ionia, Gangplank makes his way to Blue Flame Island with his big haul. Though the ships were crawling with pirates, they never noticed Hoshi as he dragged around a large bag fill with humming mandrakes. You could say the pirates would fall asleep instantly once they hear the symphony of hums from the magical plants.

"Lady Soraka! Where are you? Hey. Hey, do you know where Lady Soraka is?" Hoshi calls out for his friend and asks a sleeping pirate, poking his face in attempt to wake him.

Hoshi pouts a little before giving up and walks across a rope onto Gangplank's ship. This time he sets the bag down and walks around the deck that was covered in loot. Nonchalantly navigating around the maze of chests, barely avoiding detection he reaches a door and knocks on it. A man with bad eye sight looks around after opening the door and closes it, mumbling something about pranksters. Hoshi just strolls past him when he opened the door and found himself walking around a poorly lit room. Walking past pirates who were getting drunk from their recent plunder posed no danger, but Hoshi doesn't know better.

His ears suddenly perk up and shifts his sight on another door. Walking to it, only to find it locked, he asks the man guarding the door for passage. The guard was too drunk to think straight and opens the door before falling asleep. Unaware to Hoshi, he enters the personal quarters of Gangplank. He tries to find the source of the pleasant sound and comes across a box on Gangplank's desk. The container was the same size as Hoshi and looked fragile, but he pushes it off the desk anyway. Pushing it further towards the door, he waits at the entrance until Gangplank stumbles inside drunk. Hoshi took the opportunity to push the box through the door.

"Thank you." Hoshi says as he exits the room.

"Yar, anytime time.*hic*" Gangplank salutes him and continues to stumble to his hammock.

Pushing the box through the other door with convenient timing, he reaches the bag of mandrakes and sits by, thinking that Soraka would find him eventually. Much like the other Shens, sleeping took up a majority of his schedule, but before he could fall asleep, he ties the bag to the handle of the decorative box just to be careful. Later the ships start to rock violently from a nearby storm, causing everything on board to slide around including Hoshi.

Eventually he slides off the ship along with the mandrakes and box. Luckily the bag was buoyant enough to support the weight of Hoshi and the box. He finally wakes up after an hour adrift. Confused for a minute, he sees Ionia's outline in the distance and begins to paddle with his small hands. He was getting more and more tired with every passing minute, but continued to paddle until he fell asleep again. Curled up in a ball with his tail resting in the water, it begins to attract some hungry fish. Suddenly a sharp pain courses through his body causing him to jump. Grabbing his tail with a fish using its sharp teeth to clamp on, Hoshi begins to cry his eyes out.

Crying and Crying, the pain suddenly fades away and he was able to open his teary eyes to see his savior holding the fish by the tail.

"Lady Nami!" Hoshi cries out, jumping into her arms and shedding more tears.

"Huh?" Nami was confused when the little guy started hugging her like his life depended on it.

And just like the time with Soraka, when he faced her with his yellow eyes, the image of the Hoshi she knew appeared.

"Why are you all the way out here, Hoshi? (And why are you in a different form?)" Nami asks, rubbing his head to calm him down.

"I don't know. Lady Soraka was with me then I fell asleep then a fish tried to eat me." Hoshi stumbles over his words, skipping a lot of stuff.

"Okay, okay. Let's return home first, so we can get you something to eat." Nami tells him after hearing his stomach growl.

Swimming towards Ionia, Nami made sure to bring along the bag of mandrakes and mystery box. Curious about the box, Nami decides to open it after reaching a beach and almost passes out when she saw its contents. Hoshi was curious as well and looks inside.

"What kind of rock is that, Lady Nami?" Hoshi asks, looking at the glowing, crescent-shaped stone.

"I-It's the m-m-m-moonstone." Nami stutters, sounding out of breath.

"Hmmm, okay. What's a m-m-m-moonstone?" Hoshi innocently asks.


	21. Buvelle House Party

In his own little world, Amp plays on a DJ Mixer he pulled from his bag. He wore a multi-colored hoodie with a smiley face on the front, blue scarf, a baseball cap, shorts, sneakers and , of course, his headphones with two points on the top looking like wolf ears. Going about his fun, Amp finally felt a nap coming along and retires for the day. Unaware that Madoc and Zenzo have already been picked up, Amp was the last one in the box. Since his other pair of ears were tucked underneath his hat, he really was oblivious to the world, but not until someone's voice entered his mind.

"Amp?

His mix of dark blue and white hair was suddenly ruffled as a soft hand pats his head after taking the headphones and cap off.

"Amp?"

The same voice echoes in his head, causing him to open his heterochromia eyes. Amp sits up in the cardboard box and rubs his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Amp?"

He stops his movements and looks around in confusion.

"Amp, up here."

Amp follows the words of the mysterious voice and finds Sona looking down at him with a puzzled look.

"Oh, Sona. I had a dream about you. It was...uh... I forgot." Amp tells her with a sleepy smile, scratching his messy hair trying to remember his dream.

"I-Is that so? More importantly, what happened, Amp? You even look different." Sona communicates through her mind, picking Amp up.

"Hmmm? I still have my tail and my ears and my... Huh? My headphones!?" Amp panics after performing a body check on himself.

Sona calmly picks up his stuff then places the cap and headphones back on his head, putting him at ease.

"But you look like a Yordle now, Amp"

"What's a Yordle?"

"Ah, never mind. I'm just glad you're safe." Sona says, hugging him to show her worry, because he was like a member of her household.

House Buvelle is powerful but their bloodline has grew thin, thus making an exception for Sona to be the next in line to lead the house after Lestara, even though she is adopted. Sona thought if that's her fate, maybe having an extra member to the family would make her mother happy as well.

Walking side by side with Amp to Demacia, Amp pulls out his mixer.

"Look, matching." He says as he carries the device as Son carries her etwahl.

Sona agrees wholeheartedly while patting him on the head again and watching his eyes go from blue and gold to all pink. Then a thought came to mind, Sona wanted to confirm that his eye color changes based on emotion for the sake of curbing her curiosity. They stop, so Sona could kneel down to him.

"Amp, I was so worried when you disappeared, I was very sad." Sona says in a despairing tone. This causes him to look down slightly with his eyes changing to a deep and dull blue color combination.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sona." Amp says with tears forming and lips quivering.

"B-but I'm glad you're here, safe and sound. "said Sona, causing both eyes to turn gold and green.

"Remember, if you do that again, I won't play music with you anymore." Sona says while showing a slightly pouty expression causing his eyes to shiver with an orange tint.

"I-I won't be bad, I promise." Amp tells her with his hands shaking nervously and eyes fill of worry.

"Good, then let's head home. Okay?" Sona says through telepathy, before she wipes his tears and held him for the rest of the trip.

A few weeks have passed and Lestara has Amp cleaning the instruments that were difficult to deal with, making use of his small size. Watching over him, got Lestara fired up for some reason, but Sona didn't dare to interrupt them during chores. After she brought him home, Lestara was skeptical of the boy until he showed his passion for music and absolute obedience towards her without complaints. Witnessing him play on a device she has never seen before made her accept the young music talent of a new genre. Requesting her wisdom on music was also a key point in Amp becoming a member of the house.

"Okay, Amp, that's good for now." Lestara calls to Amp as he exits the inside of a guitar with a wash clothe.

"Sona, please get him freshened up, it would be terrible if he became ill from dust." She instructs Sona as she walks in. Sona bows her head in compliance, taking Amp into the bath.

As the two bathe, Lestara washes and folds Amp's clothes, noticing how incredibly small they were. Lestara couldn't stop the smile forming on her face, feeling like a mother of two kids. Ever since the other members of House Buvelle left for selfish reasons leaving her alone, Sona and Amp were a blessing. She then hears Amp's voice coming from the bath.

"Sona, why isn't there anyone else in this big house? Doesn't Miss Buvelle get lonely?"

"…"

"That's really mean! I won't leave Miss Buvelle and Sona alone, Amp l-l-l-loves both of y-you!"

"…"

"Un, Miss Buvelle is like a mommy. Sona is like a...uh.. sister. Yeah."

House Buvelle had a warmer atmosphere that day and continued ever since. One day, Sona was returning from a meeting with her mother about Demacian politics and walks into her room to find Amp standing over her etwahl.

"Watch, Sona!" Amp yells then crawls into an opening of the instrument.

A few minutes later the etwahl begins to shine brightly then poof, a brand new variation appears. Even Sona's clothes changed into something futuristic. The etwahl appeared as a DJ mixer with large speakers with a magenta glow. Taking her position behind the redesigned weapon, she notices the words "CONCUSSIVE MODE" digitized on the main console.

"There are other types!" Sona hears in her headphones.

Then her entire outfit and etwahl switches to "ETHEREAL MODE" then to "KINETIC MODE" baffling her more and more.

"Yawn~, I'm tired. Good night." Amp says through the headphones. Sona looks over to see a cartoon image of a wolf sleeping on the side of the console. Too excited to question the strange turn of events, Sona tests out her new skin. The house-rocking DJ soon received an ear full from Lestara before she took Amp to bed.


	22. Fire and Ice

Before Amp was taken by Sona, Zenzo was picking a fight with the ever so shy Madoc. Zenzo wore a black ninja outfit with a gold trim and a white scarf. Madoc had on a ninja outfit as well, but it was light blue and had a hoodie with a fur trim and a cape attached to it. Zenzo had jet black hair, a silky tail and his fierce copper red eyes while Madoc had white hair, a fluffy tail, hiding under his hood and blue eyes that were constantly trembling. At first Zenzo was chasing Madoc in circles until he finally captured him then began to bite one of his furry white ears popping out of his hoodie.

Crying ensued as the Zenzo dominates his opponent.

"Waaaah! Queen Ashe, help me! Waah!" Madoc cries out, protecting his head with his small hands while tears pour from big blue eyes.

Zenzo just makes growling noises as he tugs on Madoc's ear with his teeth. All this occured during Amp's nap who paid n mind what so ever. Those who did take notice happened to be the Grand Duelist and Frost Archer. Ashe was attracted to the box after she heard the cry for help including her name being said with the title of "Queen." Fiora was curious enough to check it. What the two found came as surprising, but it was Ashe who acted first after making eye contact with Madoc.

"Get off of him." Ashe tells Zenzo before pulling him off then picking up Madoc.

"Q-q-queen... A-Ashe." Madoc stutters as he presses his face up against her chest in an attempt to hide himself.

"It's okay, Madoc. You're safe now." Ashe tells the trembling mini Shen, rubbing his head. She then directs her attention to Zenzo who looks up at them with an irritated expression.

"Who said you can bully others?" Ashe asks, glaring at him.

"I wanted to fight and he lost. He is weak." Zenzo answers then gets his ear pulled.

"That's no reason to attack others." Ashe sternly says, pulling him towards her by the ear then lightly smacks him across the cheek.

Zenzo had a surprise look on his face before placing a hand on his red cheek then his expression drastically changes. His mouth quivers and eyes swell up with tears until Zenzo suddenly bursts out crying.

"Waaaaaah!" Zenzo weeps as his face get bright red from his punishment.

"Zenzo!" Fiora calls out, causing him stop instantly.

"Members of House Luarent don't wail from their punishment. Do you understand?" Fiora finishes her short speech before taking him into her arms to wipe his tears and nose with a handkerchief.

"Wait, so you had a pet that turned Yordle as well, Fiora?" Ashe asks, holding Madoc closer.

"Apparently so and I can assume the one resting in the box is the same, thus waiting for his owner to retrieve him. Also, don't lay your hands on Zenzo again, it's not his fault his opponent was indeed weak." said Fiora, avoiding eye contact with Ashe who stared daggers at her after the comment.

"I guess that means arrogance and ego are quite contiguous." Ashe nonchalantly says aloud, fixated on Madoc's sad expression from being bullied then kissing him to cheer him up.

"If you mean having a drive to become the best, than yes. Besides, isn't it normal for great fighters to start off young? I'm disappointed that you weren't aware of that." said Fiora as she looks away and messes with Zenzo's silky hair and ears.

"R-r-really? I will gladly take your advice and raise my little Madoc into a great warrior, just be sure to train... Zenzo enough so he can take a light tap on the cheek." Ashe casually says, but with a vein popping from her forehead.

"Don't worry, I will. I happen to be keen when it comes to instructing. Too bad that's not contiguous, but I still wish you luck, Ashe." said Fiora while she cradles Zenzo as he noms on her finger with a drowsy expression.

"Hey, how about I wish you..." Ashe couldn't finish her threat when Madoc lightly tugs on her hair. Looking down at him, she could see that he was tired.

"Queen Ashe..." Madoc drags out as he falls asleep against her shoulder. He still had hiccups from crying, but he felt relaxed and snug. Ashe gave him another kiss just for kicks.

"Well, we'll be off. Good day, Frost Archer." Fiora says as she walks away with Zenzo hanging over her shoulder and waving goodbye, in which Zenzo mimics her.

Ashe just sighs in response and walks off in the opposite direction. As Madoc sleeps, Ashe notices a small note tied around his tail. It read "One tribe, one people, one Freljord, one queen."

* * *

**The Void**

Shen sat with an expression that was more blank than usual. With arms folded, he braces for his mother's input.

"You did cry a lot when you were small." The mother says in a worrying tone as she tilts her head to one side.

"Good thing you started your training at a young age. The one named, Fiora, spoke wise words." The father states with his arms folded, looking serious.

Shen face palms at the two, then suddenly felt his mother embrace his head.

"It's okay, Shen." she said, patting his head.

The Eye of Twilight sighs, noticing his father holding in his laughter.


	23. Reporting for Duty

Caitlyn enters the office with Garrus in hand, sleeping of course. What she finds is her room trashed with a gapping hole in the wall and Vi cleaning up the place while fuming.

"She escaped?" Caitlyn asked, showing no surprise.

"Yeah, she escaped." said Vi, looking up to see Garrus.

Vi stared at him for a good long minute and eventually figured it out. Garrus wore a navy blue kimono and grey hakama including black samurai armor with a gold trim: Only his shoulders had armor draped over them, but the size could easily shield his entire body if he curled up into a ball. From a distance, it looks as if he wore a cape. His miniature helmet was hanging behind his back by a rope, showing off his black hair and his pointy canine ears.

Vi rubs his head and begins to squeeze his cheeks, making funny faces.

"Tat hwurts, Bi-swan." Said Garrus while his face was stretched to the sides.

"Oops. Sorry, sorry." Vi said taking him from Caitlyn and kissing his red cheeks.

Vi stops once she realized that she was out of character and Caitlyn had a smirk on her face.

"A-anyway, welcome back, Garrus." said Vi, putting on her serious face.

Garrus shows his gratitude by burying his face into her neck, causing her to giggle since she was ticklish. Caitlyn suppresses a laugh, gaining her attention.

"So, Jinx escaped? Anything else?" Caitlyn asks, teasing Garrus' tail.

"No. I guarantee Jinx will act up soon though." Vi said, twirling his hair.

* * *

"Why is everyone accepting them so naturally?" Shen asks, puzzled by the chain of events.

"Why not? They're adorable." His mother answers.

Shen still lacks an understanding as he continues to observe their interactions, especially Vi, who looked as if she could barely control herself.

* * *

Days later, Jinx is, as expected, causing trouble in Piltover. Hold up in a bank with minions firing at law enforcement. Caitlyn and Vi observe from a safe distance as they prep Garrus.

"Err, I know the previous Garrus could handle bullets, but he seems more... squishy." said Vi as Caitlyn adjusts his helmet.

"He can handle it. I have a feeling. Can you do it, Garrus?" Caitlyn asks after placing a pair of handcuffs around his body.

"Un! I get to meet Jinx-neechan, right?" Garrus asked, holding the other end of the cuffs meant for Jinx.

"Of course. Just be sure to surprise her, okay?" Said Caitlyn, with a sinister smile sprawled across her face.

"Y-yeah and be safe." Vi tells him, ignoring her partner.

"Vi-san." Garrus runs up to Vi with arms extended and lips puckered.

"What? Now?" Vi panics, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

Vi tells Caitlyn to advert her eyes which she sort of does then plants a wet one on his cheek after he gave her one on the nose.

Garrus was finally off leaving behind a blushing enforcer and snickering sheriff. Just as Caitlyn predicted, bullets were bouncing off him like marshmallows, even his bare face was bulletproof. Jinx was inside a vault of gold bricks waiting for her rival to confront her, totally unaware that Garrus just ran through the front reinforced steel gates. The minions were too focused on the outside to take notice of the wondering Garrus with a pair of handcuffs with Jinx's name on it.

Crawling through the vault door, Garrus has Jinx in his sights and she was about to be caught off guard. With headphones put on blast, Jinx never hears Garrus as he tumbles over gold bars left and right. Jinx suddenly gets a wake up call after she felt something tighten around her ankle. Looking down, she finds him fiddling with her ankle until she taps him on the head. Garrus looks up with his amber eyes.

"Garrus?" Jinx asks in confusion.

He was spooked when his cover was blown and dashes off with Jinx chained to him. Screams echo throughout the bank as Garrus drags the Loose Cannon through desks, chairs, walls and eventually metal door. He even got lost, ending up on the roof at some point.

"Here he comes." Caitlyn says, looking through her scope.

A cloud trail stops in front of the duo and the dust clears, revealing Garrus with an unconscious Jinx right behind him.

"Good work, Garrus." VI tells him, patting his head.

"Oh dear, Jinx is sleeping. Garrus, give her that special kiss you give to Vi in the mornings." Caitlyn asks, teasing Vi nonstop.

Just as Garrus was about to do so, Vi scoops him up.

"No need. A bucket of ice water will do the trick." Vi interjects before exiting the scene.

"B-but Jinx-neesan won't wake up if I don't kiss her." Garrus says, looking overly concerned.

"Don't be silly, that only works on certain people. Jinx just needs some water...ice cold water." said Vi, kissing his forehead.

Caitlyn just sighs at the sight of the two and orders everyone to clear out the building while placing Jinx into an armored van with more restraints.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapters, but... you know...SCHOOL! **(╬ಠ益ಠ)


	24. Falling Apart

Nearly two months have elapsed ever since the chibi Shens were taken in and the original left in a void to watch them. As the bond between the champions grew stronger, some of them began to ponder on the notes that were found on the infants. Much of which highlighted their desire to have a some sort of companion to possibly conceive child like the one they were caring for or something of the like.

For example, Soraka's yearning for an apprentice, Sona's urge to grow the Buvelle House for her mother's sake, Fiora's need for a family she can trust, Caitlyn's hope of passing off the torch of protecting Piltover, Ashe's wish to add a new generation of frost archers to her tribe.

Ahri's note reflected on her ambition to become human. Akali's message encourage her to put in more effort to strengthen her relationship with her comrades, particularly with the Eye of Twilight who always felt distance.

While the parents of Shen saw this as an opportunity for grandchildren, Shen himself was clueless as he continues to pursue a solution to his extensively long stay in the void. Then after so many months the moment to return had presented itself in the form of a Wandering Caretaker.

At this point, everyone felt the time to say goodbye was upon them, even Shen came to that conclusion as meditates.

* * *

It's late in the night as everyone slumbers under a full moon; Everyone, except Bard who sits on a floating island that hovers aimlessly over Valoran. Looking down towards the exotic land, the Celestial being prepares his flute and begins to play a melody that echoes throughout the terrain. The music is boisterous, but its tone was only meant for a selected few.

Shin, Ruri, Hoshi, Amp, Zenzo, Garrus and crybaby Madoc all simultaneously perk up hearing the sonorousness. They are not curious, but appeared to be understanding as if the sound carried with them words of direction. Some of them whimper, telling themselves that it was time to go while others attempted to ignore the calling, but the flute was persistent.

Everyone did their best to crawl out of bed without waking their caretaker. Garrus had an especially hard time with Jinx and her hug that was strengthen by a bottle of whisky, but he managed. Those secluded on Ionia were draw to a portal created by Bard which transported them to the mainland. As the island descends the presence of the Shens grows more distinct as Bard continues playing his flute.

Finally, everyone reaches the source of the music and prepares for their final moments in Valoran. Bard glides down with meeps flying around him. The seven dwarfs...the seven Shens line up in a row and greet Bard who greets back with chimes.

Through more chimes, Bard asks if they were ready to go home and some answer yes with satisfaction. Others like, Madoc and Ruri were reluctant, but they still answered with a nod. Trading more words about their time with the champions, Bard opens a portal leading to the OTHERSIDE. One by one each Shen walks through, making sure to bow and show their respects to the Celestial being. As the final chibi, Shin, walks through the portal to go a magical journey, the Eye of Twilight, Shen, immediately walks out.

"You have my deepest gratitude as someone who also protects order and balance." said Shen bowing his head.

Bard answers with chimes before jumping on his island and disappearing into the night. Any mishaps with Lulu's magic doesn't feel like an issue anymore, but Shen still needed to be careful. For now returning to his home came first.

The first thing in morning to sound out were hectic screams of Akali who couldn't find her plushy friend. Running out, she is greeted by Shen training with weights in the yard. Shen quickly brings Akali up to speed, telling her Shin won't return anymore which only gets her depressed despite the return of her teammate.

"Is that so, but it's good to have you back, Shen." said Akali, with somewhat sadden eyes.

"Learn to accept losses, Fist of Shadow, our job can't afford us having weak hearts." Shen tells her, sensing her distress as he swings a weighted sword.

"Akali."

"?"

"No need to be so formal, Shen. 'Akali' is just fine." Akali says, reaffirming that they were on a first name basis.

"Of course." Shen says, returning to his usual routine as if nothing happened.

"Shen, you said you were able see through the eyes of Shin and the others, does that mean you saw... you know... me in the bath?" Akali asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, but I quickly adverted my gaze to show some common decency." Shen nonchalantly says, upsetting her a little for a different reason than the one Shen had in mind.

"I-I see, then no reaction?"

"?"

"N-never mind. Anyway, after my time with Shin, I've been thinking about... the future..."

"Hmmm, I think I can relate. Mages are constantly evolving their skills, who knows what they will call forth in the future."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"?"

"Haven't you ever considered the future of the Kinkou Order... and your clan?"

"What does my clan have to do with the future? They are gone and I have accepted that reality." said Shen, showing no emotion, upsetting Akali once more.

"You're still amongst the living. Why don't you consider your future, not just as the Eye of Twilight, but as a man as well."

"If you have something to say, make it clear."

"…. I want to contribute to your clan." Akali whispers, looking away.

"You already have and continued to do so up to this day as the Fist of Shadow."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Shen asks, stopping his swings.

"…."

"Akali is saying that she wants a child with you, Shen." Kennen says, making a sudden appearance.

Akali blushes deep red, looking down hoping to hide it.

"That won't happen." said Shen.

"W-What? Why!?" Akali bursts out surprised after her confession.

"Reasons you should understand. Our mission can not afford us having these ideas. We have an important..." Shen tells her, but gets cut off by her sudden attack.

Akali tried to slap him, but he catches her hand, holding it until she pulls away and walks in the opposite direction.

"I-Is this alright, Shen?" Kennen asked, nervous from the tension.

"Yes, these feelings are dangerous in many ways."

"You have a better reason than that, right? I mean, I enjoyed my time with Shin too. I was kinda looking forward to teaching your..."

"Shin is gone and won't come back, Kennen. Remember that."

"I know, but..." Kennen couldn't finish his sentence, resulting in a long uncomfortable pause between them.

"Kennen, the Order of Shadows still roams free and attempted to kill me before all this happened. Having a child now will only intensify their thirst to finish off the Kinkou. Not to mention, losing a child is something I don't plan on experiencing, I especially don't want Akali to go through that. You as well... And the thought of Zed taking everything from me again is unbearable." Shen says impassively then vanishes into the forest.

Kennen can see that his leader isn't heartless, but still quite dense. Luckily, Akali was close enough to hear his outburst, so Kennen didn't need to explain to her anything. Though this attempt to keep Akali focus on her duties turned out to be fuel for her urge to follow through with her wishes.


	25. Mr Serious

_Even in the mind of the Eye of Twilight, he meditates in deep thought, formulating his next course of action. The image is simple, it's Shen floating in endless space with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Whenever a decision needed more thought, he would retreat to this place to find resolution, but now he wasn't alone apparently._

_A small body clamps down on his bicep, staring directly at him with big cerulean eyes. Shen finally opens his eyes when he felt a finger poking his cheek._

_"What?" Shen aks, looking at the meager apparition._

_"When will Ruri see Ahri-sama?" Ruri asks, puffing his cheeks._

_"Never, I thought you knew that."_

_"I forgot."_

_Shen goes back to drifting, but Ruri kept letting out exaggerated sighs on purpose to his attention. Shen didn't take the bait as he was a pro in blocking out any distractions. Ruri gets bored and begins to float around Shen, doing spins and cartwheels to pass the time, then suddenly loses control and flies straight into Shen's face._

* * *

Shen slowly opens his eyes, expecting to see his ceiling, instead he finds Ahri with rope in her hands.

"Oh, good morning." Ahri nonchalantly words out.

"…"

Shen in a hoodie with a mask to hide his lower face, disappears into a purple mist and reappears at the foot of the bed.

"Am I that bad, Shen?"

"Don't you have suitors that can fulfill your needs?"

"Nope."

"I honestly didn't expect that answer, but if you would please." said Shen as he opens the front door for her to leave.

"Though my Ruri is gone, he did leave me wanting something."

"A child?" Shen answers, slouching a bit.

"As expected of the Eye of Twilight. Yes, a child, by having a child with a human, my goal to be more... human can be satisfied as well as the emptiness in my heart filled." Ahri explains, tilting her head.

"You can't expect a child to be born that is just like Ruri by copulating with me."

"I understand fully that the child won't be the same, but that's because Ruri is technically you. What I want is a child who shares my bloodline and I know that if my partner is you, then I will conceive a child just as cute and gifted as Ruri." Ahri continues.

"Don't you have anyone else in mind that would suffice?"

"Nope."

Shen looks at Ahri's sparkling eyes and cat-grin expression then looks out his door. Without a second thought, he walks out and closes the door behind him.

"It's fine, I'll be right here when you get back!" Ahri yells.

* * *

After an hour or so, the door opens and Ahri quickly darts her eyes towards the entrance. Sadly, it was only Akali in her pajamas.

"Don't tell me you were trying to sneak into Shen's bed." Ahri asks, resting her chin on her hands.

"No, I already tried that... multiple times. Anyway, I'm here to tell you to cool your head."

"What? And let you take advantage?"

"Not quite. If you knew Shen, then you should be aware of how absorbed he gets in his work."

"I'm aware, but I think if you push hard enough he will eventually budge."

"Maybe, but highly unlikely. As long as there is conflict between the Kinkou and the Order of Shadows, Shen won't pay mind to anything else, but the League. Not to mention he's trying to make up for lost time."

"Hmmm, I'll think of a way around that." Ahri says, getting off the bed.

"I'm not sure..."

"Thanks for the info."

With that, Ahri walks out and heads home, leaving Akali dumbfounded by her commitment.

* * *

Shen continues his walk around Ionia to get some fresh air. As he stops at a pond, he suddenly notices Ahri jumping through the trees high above him.

"She gave up sooner than expected."

Walking back, Shen suddenly gets snagged in a trap meant for Yordles. Clamping down on his leg, he attempts to open the metal jaws, but stops when he hears the cocking of a rifle.

"Never thought you were a lawbreaker, Mr. Ninja." The Sheriff of Piltover says, walking into the moonlight.

"Caitlyn? What is the meaning of this?" Shen asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't I clarify? Catching lawbreakers."

"What law am I breaking, Sheriff of Piltover?"

"Breaking curfew." Caitlyn says as if it was obvious.

"…"

* * *

Shen finds himself in an interrogation room alone with Caitlyn. What puzzled him the most was the sterile cup she set in front of him after her long lecture about Piltover's Justice system and a few mentions of Garrus.

"I assure you, Caitlyn, I don't have any narcotics or alcohol in my system." said Shen, looking at the cup.

"That's good to hear. I will give you some privacy, also some magazines." Caitlyn says and puts a box of adult magazines on the table.

"I'm confused. Are you instructing me to give you a..."

"Yes, a semen sample. You have thirty minutes." Caitlyn says and heads out the door, leaving Shen speechless.

After hearing the door lock, Shen really felt in a bind. Nothing else to do, but meditate.

* * *

_'How is boss doing?" Garrus asks, floating in front of him._

_"She's... doing well... I suppose."_


	26. Generations

Shen continued to sit quietly in the interrogation room, hoping Caitlyn would return to her senses. The fact that he wore his TPA attire made him look like a troubled youth who was caught spray painting a wall or something. The door suddenly opens, though the only thing that came into view over the table was the tip of a wizard's hat, Shen was aware of who it belonged to. The door closes and Lulu appears after taking a sit across from the tank. Lulu held a guilt ridden expression as she looks down biting her lip.

Just when she was about to speak, Shen takes the initiative.

"No worries, Lulu. My situation was merely an accident, that includes our recent match where I should've been more acute on my surroundings." Shen speaks with candor, but Lulu continues to look troubled.

"Speaking of which how did you find me?'

"Uh, well, only Akali, Ahri and Caitlyn knew about your transformation, so by law of deduction, I managed to find you. He he he." Lulu answers, scratching her head to show her bashfulness as well as letting out a nervous laugh.

"But back to the main topic. You wanted to apologize, correct?" said Shen as he kicks the box of adult magazines near his feet into a corner.

"U-um, I am super sorry about that, but I may have done something else worth apologizing for." Lulu fiddles her fingers while looking around, trying to avoid Shen's gaze.

"Lulu?" Shen asks with concern in his voice.

Then another guest bursts through the door. It was Fiora, the head of House Laurent, with an extreme look of smugness over her face. Shen's bewildered look then shifts over to Lulu.

"I may have told Fiora..." Lulu says, looking to the side.

Then Sona appears slowly opening the door and gently closing it behind her. She also gets a surprised look from Shen before he reverts his eyes.

"And Sona too, b-but at least I came in the middle of the night to tell you." Lulu says defensively.

"Also Ashe, Soraka and Nami, since it would be unfair to them." Lulu admits, but in a low voice.

_"Ah, it's master!" Zenzo calls out inside Shen's head._

_"Un, Sona is here too." Amp with more playful tone calls out._

Shen attempts to think up a strategy to get out of his predicament, but a saber pressed against his cheek didn't allow for such thing. Everyone held a different expression, however they all shared the same displeased feeling when facing the Eye of Twilight. Shen didn't know how to press forward, so he sat patiently for someone to talk.

"I'll get straight to it, Shen. I don't like you, but thanks to you, my urge to expand my lineage has become more apparent." Fiora tells him, pressing her sword under his chin.

"What's stopping you from asking someone else to provide that service?" Shen asks.

"Simple, I felt great compatibility between Zenzo and I. I'm still troubled when Lulu informed me that I wouldn't see him anymore, but meeting Zenzo opened my eyes to my real objective."

"That objective must be..."

"Correct, leading a new generation of grand duelists under the Laurent flag. Of course, I prefer those duelists to carry the blood of Laurent royalty."

"Your decision to come to me doesn't..." Shen gets cut off again.

"Isn't it logical to think that a child with you means a child like Zenzo."

"I understand, but still..."

"I'm also aware of the fact that you used Zenzo as your little spy camera."

"That's not true in the..."

"You saw things that you shouldn't have, therefore take responsibility. Sona feels the same as well." said Fiora, sheathing her sword and pointing back at Sona who was embarrassed and blushing bright red.

_"Ah Sona says,"Mother wants five if possible, but three will suffice." Gasp! Maybe mother wants to start a band!" Amp crys out, causing Shen to groan internally._

"Three?" Shen says to himself. So far he couldn't see anything good from having children.

"Hmmm, three sounds good." Fiora says, rubbing her chin.

"Ah, I don't mean..." Shen looks over to Sona who turned a deeper shade of red.

_"Sona asks,"Can you hear me?" said Amp._

Shen nods his head, but just enough for Fiora not to notice. Otherwise, it would appear that he was in agreement with the Grand Duelist.

_"Another message incoming! She says ten now. Ten what?" Amp asks, but gets no answer._

"T-ten." Shen struggles to word out.

"Ten? That's a good number, I'm happy to see you take the initiative, Eye of Twilight." Fiora says, smiling at the amount.

"Wait a minute, don't you two understand the consequences of forming a bond with me? You risk becoming an enemy to Zed and the Order of Shadows." Shen says, slightly raising his voice.

"Then we should copulate in secret. In all honesty, I don't find you suitable to be my partner, but I find you necessary." said Fiora.

Shen was deeply disturbed by Fiora's words making him feel like livestock and Sona's message was no different, her words being,"Mother is more interested in grandchildren and less so about a son-in-law, but if our relationship is kept secret, then doesn't it work out?"

Shen gave Sona a fatigued expression, but his worries continue to grow when Caitlyn storms in.

"Just as Fiora stated, we really only want offspring to pass the torch off too. In a sense, aren't we doing you a favor in growing the Kinkou Order?" said the sheriff, making Shen sweat.

She's right, he would provide the Kinkou with future generations and with them being born in secret, then their safety would be guaranteed. However, something in Shen's mind continued to pester him. Then he noticed Lulu missing. A good hour elapsed with Shen convincing the three to find more suitable partners, but their commitment to have children similar to the mini tanks was beyond persistent. So far Shen found himself trying to battle logic.

"What about the Institute of War and your place in the League?" Shen asks.

"I can easily change my goals since raising the strongest House in Demacia sounds more rewarding and redeeming than just being the best duelist." Fiora sternly tells him.

"_Sona says that future generations of musicians for House Buvelle is more important." said Amp._

"Indeed, considering your genes and background, our child would be tanky, but an expert marksman at the same time. Ideal for a lawenforcer." Caitlyn adds in.

"Any child can achieve that with proper training."

* * *

Shen was starting to get tired and it was already four in the morning. Just when Shen felt like leaving, Soraka and Nami enter the crowded room, blocking his escape. Not to mention Lulu was still missing.

"I heard everything, Shen. Going through with this plan will very well force everyone here to retire from the League." Soraka says, holding a decisive look.

"My point exactly that's why..."

"That's why we will also cooperate in this ritual." said Nami as she lifts a fist of confidence.

"No, wait. What's happening right now?" Shen asks in a panic as the girls corner him, blocking off all exits and silencing him with Soraka's Equinox.

"This may sound eccentric coming from me, but my heart is not ready." Shen's last ditch effort took everyone by surprise, but after looking at each other, they simultaneously go into attack mode.

By the time noon came around, champion after champion came out of the interrogation room with smoother skin.

"We are quite fortunate that Shen recovers energy quickly." Fiora tells the group.

"I hope I didn't demuse him with my body." Nami asks, concerned.

"I would worry about that later. Just doing it once is not a guarantee, so I'll keep a ward on him." Caitlyn says while she heads to the locker rooms to freshen up.

"To think a Star Child mothering another Star Child in the near future. Oh yes, destiny." Soraka sighs at the thought of raising an apprentice.

Sona rubs her belly, in hopes to bring more life into House Buvelle. Her mother will be most definitely pleased.

* * *

Back in the room, Shen lays on the ground with his hoodie ripped opened and boxer briefs disheveled. Luckily the mini Shens roaming in his conscience went dormant during the whole ordeal, protecting their innocence.

_"Waah! Shenpai is d-dead!" Madoc cries._

_"No, he's just tired from fighting, crybaby. You should've worn your armor, your clothes are all messed up, Shenpai." Zenzo tells him._

_"Hmm, Amp and Hoshi are missing." Shin says._

"Was this really supposed to happen?" Shen asks himself, ignoring the voices in his head.


	27. Epilogue

For the next few months, champions begin to retire from the League roster much like the voices that lurked in the mind of the Eye of Twilight. Akali had to retire due to certain circumstances and remains in Ionia. Zed, along with the Order of the Shadows, vanish without a trace. Syndra has also mysteriously disappeared. Shen continues his battles on the Field of Justice alongside Kennen, representing the New Kinkou Order.

* * *

Several years later...

Ahri gives birth to twin boys named Gin and Kin. The fox family takes residence in a shrine located deep in the mountains of Ionia where visitors pay tribute for luck and good fortune. They are protected under the New Kinkou Order. They will later become great assets to future holiday celebrations as their skills are used for the ever so popular event, The Test of Courage, where couples are made without fail.

"We can't force love, but we can, at the very least, give you courage to proclaim it... buying a few charms wouldn't hurt though." -Ahri

* * *

Nami receded to the depths of the Guardian's Sea with no intention of returning, but rumor has it she gave birth to a half-blood Marai who was given a special task for the years to come. Reputed to be female, her name is unknown yet the title "Moonwalker" was bestowed upon her. The name was given after multiple reports told of a mysterious figure with features similar to that of the Marai emerging from the water and onto the shores of Ionia. For the sake of the Marai's survival, the purpose of this child is to retrieve the moonstone by any means necessary thus earning her the status of Moon Catcher. This is due to the fallible ceremonial exchange that nearly caused the destruction of Nami's race.

"The landwalker failed to heed the call of the tide, so we must retrieve the light ourselves. Onward to the surface and beyond, Moon Catcher." -Nami

* * *

Soraka continues to serve as a traveling healer, a mortal and a master. She was last seen in the Shurima Desert with an apprentice that is said to be her child, but Soraka has not confirmed this as they're constantly on the move. The apprentice is female and shares many traits similar to that of the Starchild, however with green hair, fair skin and glasses, many have doubts on that speculation. The name of the second Starchild is Mana.

"To help others is an honor, be it healing the sick or purging the wicked. Soon all will know that a banana a day keeps the cramps at bay... I would know... childbirth." -Soraka

* * *

The Maven of the Strings has blessed House Buvelle with eight children each bearing unique qualities of their own. Much to Lestara's satisfaction, each newborn was taught a different instrument thus becoming renowned in their own right while representing House Buvelle. Sona has said it herself that all eight children share the same father, but the majority of Demacia believes otherwise; thinking they are all orphans. There are eyewitness accounts of Sona periodically taking a trip to Ionia, when questioned about it, she would blush intensely and return to the privacy of her home without a word.

"I found my voice after experiencing the miracle of childbirth firsthand. I believe I could sing now after my eighth. I-I'm certain mother would like a few more aspiring musicians." -Sona

* * *

The restoration of House Laurent would soon come to light in the form of a younger generation. Fiora now shares her estate with a son and daughter, Zenzo and Beatrice. Both training under their mother's tutelage, they plan to prove whose bloodline reigns supreme in all of Valoran by joining the League in the near future. Much like their mother, they too hold a grudge against House Crownguard who claim the same title. Fiora does not disclose the identity of the father as it was a family secret. Zenzo and Beatrice are also students of the New Kinkou Order.

"Dueling is an art. The blade is my brush, the battlefield my canvas, the blood of my adversary for color. Sadly, my children can only finger-paint... for now." -Fiora

* * *

Caitlyn was on leave for a while, eighteen years to be precise, before returning to the Piltover Police Force with a recruit for her newly created special task force, ARTS. The recruit's name is Garrus and has a habit of hiding his face under a riot police helmet. Despite his towering figure, he is very young. A seasoned user of the riot shield and dual police batons, he is a force to be reckoned with. ARTS also consists of K9 units which Caitlyn trained herself as she felt that it was time to bring them back into commission. Vi has confirmed with the press that Garrus and the sheriff are blood related, but doesn't explain exactly how.

"Headshots hurt, but so do dog bites, riot shields and nightsticks... Did I mention that we're the good cops, go to Vi if you think you can handle the bad." -Caitlyn

* * *

As it is well known, Ashe and Tryndamere are married and recognized as the true rulers of Freljord. Many of their subjects have noted Ashe's uneasiness towards the king's abundant concubines. Though Ashe has given Tryndamere a son, he continues to copulate with other women with an excuse that he's uniting the tribes. To Ashe's dismay, she was reportedly dispirited about her son going down the barbarian path instead becoming a Frost Archer when Freljord had more than enough barbarian warriors. Further reports have stated that Ashe had her own concubine in which she had another son, Madoc. This has not been proven nor has Tryndamere given his thoughts on the matter due to his current situation. Madoc is currently the leader of the Avarosan Tribe in place of his mother. Ashe is expecting another child rumored to be from the same concubine.

"Surrounded by offspring who carry royal blood, I will not hold favorites. However, those who share my blood will experience the harsh path of the Frost Archer. Glory to Freljord. Glory to Avarosan. " -Ashe

* * *

It has been established that Akali was with Shen's child when she left the League and to this day, continues to contribute new life for the New Kinkou Order. As the number of members who share their blood rises, so do the candidates for the next Fist of Shadows and Eye of Twilight. Akali's mother didn't hesitate to take the position of sensei when approached by her son-in-law. In a recently discovered diary belonging to the Fist of Shadow, Shen and Akali would engage in intercourse every night as a form of exercise... or that is what Akali would tell Shen to convince him to perform these acts of love making. Akali has mentioned in her diary as well that a third member was a common occurrence, but does not mention any names other than that they were females.

"Shen may be the Eye of Twilight, but there many things he cannot see. That is why I will be there to guide him through the dark... and into our love nest." -Akali

* * *

**AN:****Thanks for reading! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°****̑̑**


End file.
